Jangan ambil anakku
by JJ cassie
Summary: <html><head></head>"Kau sudah melihatnya Anata, dia tampan mirip denganmu, aku jadi iri. " "Kau anakku, seberapa marahnya aku padamu, aku tetap ayahmu. Kau tetap anakku. " -Perjuangan Sasuke dan Sakura untuk mendapatkan anaknya.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer **

**Naruto **

_**Masashi Kishimoto **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**Terinspirasi dari film/drama. apa gitu aku lupa.. :P **_

_**. **_

"Argh! Sakit.. Ah.. Ah.. "

"Terus nona ayo terus dorong, "

"Argh! Huh. Huh. Huh, argh! " Seorang wanita sedang berusaha untuk mengeluarkan si jabang bayi dalam perutnya. Inilah perjuangan hidup dan mati sebagai seorang calon Ibu.

"Dorong terus, tarik nafas keluarkan, ayo.. " Sang dokter terus memberikan instruksi kepada wanita tersebut.

"Sakit dokter, enghh.. Ah,. "

"Ayo terus nona, kepalanya sudah kelihatan.. " Dokter terus memberikan semangat.

"Uh.. Uh.. Uh, ARGH!. " Wanita tersebut berteriak sambil mencengkram seprai kamar.

Oe,.. Oe.. Oe..

"Syukurlah, nona bayinya sudah lahir, selamat sekarang anda menjadi Ibu, " Akhirnya dengan perjuangan sang Wanita, keluarlah si bayi dari rahim ibunya, air mata mengalir dari Ibu baru itu. Dan dokter memperlihatkan bayinya kepada wanita tersebut.

"Bayinya laki-laki nona, tampan dan sehat. "

"Anakku. anakku, ini Kaa-san sayang, " Si Ibu mencium putranya yang baru lahir dengan peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya dan tubuhnya yang lemas.

"Nah, suster akan memandikannya dulu. "

.

.

Seorang pria berambut hitam dengan model rambut raven Uchiha Sasuke, terlihat mondar mandir di depan ruang persalinan. Pemimpin Perusahaan yang biasanya bersikap tenang kini tidak bisa dipungkiri kala sang istri tercinta sedang berjuang di dalam sana. Sasuke menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, berdo'a.

"Kami-sama, selamatkanlah mereka berdua. " Hanya dengan do'a-lah yang bisa Sasuke lakukan.

Cklek, pintu ruang persalinan terbuka, Sasuke langsung menghampiri dokter.

"Bagaimana sensei! "

"Selamat anak anda sudah lahir dengan selamat dan sehat, dan anak anda sedang dimandikan, permisi. " Sang dokter dengan nametag Sizune segera meninggalkan ruang persalinan.

"Arigatou, Kami-sama. Arigato sensei. " Sasuke membungkukan badan.

Sasuke memasuki ruang persalinan,. Ia melihat wanita yang ia cintai tergeletak dengan peluh di keningnya. Sasuke mendekatinya.

"Arigatou, Hikari. Kita sudah jadi orang tua, anak kita laki-laki. " Sasuke tersenyum mencium kening istri tercintanya dan membelai rambut hitam pendek istrinya.

"Kau sudah melihatnya Anata, dia tampan mirip denganmu. Aku jadi iri, " Sang istri memegang tangan suaminya.

"Dia juga mirip denganmu, " Sasuke mencium kening istrinya lagi. Hening sejenak.

"Daisuki dakara ne, Sasuke-kun. " Sang istri tiba-tiba mengucapkan rasa cinta kepada Suaminya.

"Aisiteru yo, Hikari. " Sang istri Hikari, tersenyum lembut dan memandang Sasuke lama.

"Dengar anata, waktuku tidak banyak lagi,. " Sasuke terkejut mendapati Hikari berbicara seolah dia akan pergi.

"Kau bicara apa Hikari, "

"Aku sudah tidak kuat anata, disisa hidupku aku ingin kau berjanji padaku. "

"Hentikan, Hikari kau berbicara aneh, "

"Dengarkan aku anata, aku ingin setelah aku pergi, carilah penggantiku untukmu. "

"Apa! Kau bercanda, tidak! Aku tidak mau, dan apa? Pergi? Pergi kamana, kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana kita akan hidup bersama putra kita Hikari. " Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata Hikari, hatinya bergemuruh.

"Sasuke-kun, mengertilah. Hiks..hiks.. kau tau kan seberapa dalam aku mencintaimu, tapi sepertinya Kami-sama sudah mentakdirkan jalan lain untuk kita, kumohon Sasuke-kun, aku tidak ingin kau menangis ketika aku pergi, aku mohon hiks..hiks.. " Sang istri menagis di depan suaminya. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya jantungnya berdetak kencang, ia tidak mau sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

"lalu aku harus bagaimana, Hikari. Kau juga tau aku sangat mencintaimu. Lalu sekarang setelah keluarga kita lengkap, kau malah meninggalkanku begitu saja. Aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau. " Air matanya perlahan mengalir dari mata onyx Sasuke.

"Anata, lihatlah putra kita, bahagiakan dia dan cintailah dia seperti halnya kau memperlakukanku. " Hikari mengusap air mata Sasuke.

"Hanya kau, hanya kau yang mengerti diriku, Hikari. Aku tidak bisa mencari penggantimu. " Sasuke memegang telapak tangan Hikari yang mengusap air matanya.

"Kau pasti bisa. Dan satu lagi. Pulanglah ke rumah Ayah anata, hiks. Hiks. Kau tau, Ayah sangat menyayangimu, "

"Apa? Tidak, kalau dia menyayangiku dia pasti mengerti apa yang kuinginkan. Kau tau, dia bahkan tak merestui pernikahan kita. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pulang. " Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

"Anata, jangan seperti ini. Waktuku tidak banyak, Arghh! " Hikari memegangi perutnya, nafasnya semakin melemah.

"Hikari, Hikari ada apa, dokter! " Sasuke panik, hendak keluar memanggil dokter, namun Hikari mencegahnya.

"Dengar, Anata aku ingin pergi dengan tenang. Jangan membebaniku. Lepaskanlah aku dan carilah penggantiku. " Sang istri memegang tangan suaminya erat, Sasuke akhirnya mendekat dan mencium lembut bibirnya.

"Dan satu lagi, aku titip anak kita, bilang padanya aku mencintainya dan menyayanginya lebih dari apapun. " Sasuke mengangguk.

"Arigatou na, Anata. " Perlahan mata istrinya menutup, dan hembusan nafas tidak terasa, Sasuke panik dia menggoyangkan tubuh istrinya.

"Hikari bangun, jangan bercanda. Hikari! "

Ceklek, dokter memasuki ruangan. "Ada apa, " Dokter yang melihat kondisi pasien segera memeriksa.

"Ada apa dengan istriku Senpai, " Sizune menggelengkan kepalanya setelah selesai memeriksa Hikari.

"Maaf Sasuke-san, istri anda sudah tidak ada. akibat kista yang menyerangnya. Saya sudah melarang istri anda untuk hamil, karena wanita yang menderita kista akan rentan jika hamil, tapi istri anda memaksa ingin hamil. "

"Kista? "

"Hmm, saya turut berduka cita. " Sang dokter menepuk pundak Sasuke dan beranjak keluar. Sasuke tidak bisa memendam rasa sedihnya ia menangis dan memeluk istrinya erat.

"Kau bahkan menyembunyikan penyakitmu padaku Hikari kau bodoh, aku seperti suami yang tidak berguna kan Hikari. " Sasuke terus saja menangis dan memeluk tubuh istrinya yang sudah tidak berdaya.

"Kami-sama... "

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Sasuke, mengantar peristirahatan terakhir sang istri. Dengan pakaian serba hitam dan memakai kaca mata hitam, Sasuke memandang datar orang-orang yang juga hadir dalam pemakaman sang Istri.

"Teme, aku turut berduka. " Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang jabrik memegang pundak sahabatnya mencoba menguatkan. Naruto tau seberapa cintanya Sasuke pada Hikari, dan perjuangan cintanya bersama Hikari tanpa restu orang tua dari Sasuke.

"Hn, " Sasuke memasukkan tangannya di saku.

"Aku tidak menyangka, Hikari akan pergi secepat ini. Kau harus sabar Sasuke. " Naruto tau, Sasuke butuh sendiri karena itulah Naruto beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang batu nisan bertuliskan Uchiha Hikari, perlahan air matanya mengalir melewati pipi tirusnya, Sasuke berjongkok dan meremas bunga yang menghiasi makam istrinya, tangannya mengepal.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sasuke akan menjemput putranya di Rumah Sakit, Setelah disibukkan dengan pemakaman sang istri. Sasuke terpaksa menitipkan anakknya di Rumah Sakit, karena dia juga bingung ingin menitipkan anaknaya diamana ketika dia sibuk mengurusi pemakaman istrinya. Keluarganya? Tidak. Sasuke tidak berharap jika orang tuanya akan datang, bukankah ayahnya sangat membencinya, saat pernikahannya dengan Hikari saja orang tuanya tidak datang. Naruto? Tidak mungkin, Naruto baru saja pulang kemarin dari Polandia ketika menghadiri pemakaman istrinya. Jadi Sasuke akhirnya menitipkannya di Rumah Sakit.

Sampailah Sasuke di Rumah Sakit, menuju meja Recepsionis guna mengurusi administrasi. Kemudian langsung menuju ke ruang bayi.

Cklek, Sasuke membuka pintu ruang bayi dan memasukinya bisa dilihat di dalam banyak anak bayi dan ada juga Suster yang berjaga.

"Ah, Uchiha-san, silahkan. " Sang suster mempersilakan Sasuke menemui anaknya.

Sasuke melihat putranya yang mungil sedang tidur, pipi merahnya tampak imut. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai pipinya. Setelah puas ia mengangkat tubuh mungil putranya, menggendongnya dan mencium keningnya.

"Tenanglah sayang, Tou-san di sini. " Sasuke membawa keluar putranya. Berjalan-jalan sebentar di taman rumah sakit.

"Hiks hiks kenapa bisa seperti ini dokter, kenapa. " Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada seseorang yang sedang menangis. Wanita paruh baya itu,sebut saja Mebuki, menagis dan mencekram jas yang dipakai dokter.

"Maaf Nyonya, kandungannya tidak bisa diselamatkan, nyawanya sudah tidak ada saat dalam kandungan. " Sang dokter berusaha menenangkan Mebuki yang menangis histeris.

"Kuharap anda mengerti, saya hanya manusia biasa takdir hanya Kami-sama yang mengatur. Gomen. " Sang dokter beranjak pergi namun kemudian wanita paruh baya itu mencengkram kaki sang dokter, Mebuki memohon.

"Aku mohon dokter kau harus menyelamatkan cucuku, aku tidak tau bagaimana jika anakku tau bayinya sudah tidak ada, bahkan kemarin dia baru saja kehilangan suaminya, aku mohon dokter. " Mebuki terus memegangi kaki si dokter, membuat si dokter tersentak dan segera membantu wanita itu bangun.

"Maaf nyonya saya bukan Tuhan. " Sang dokter segera meninggalkan wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Dokter! Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, dokter dokter hiks hiks. " sang wanita paruh baya hanya bisa memegangi dadanya. Dia kemudian berjalan tertatih tatih menuju ruang perawatan anakknya.

Sasuke masih memperhatikan. Entah apa yang terjadi Ia tiba-tiba mengikuti wanita paruh baya tersebut. Sasuke melihat wanita paruh baya itu berhenti disebuah ruangan namun wanita itu hanya memandangnya saja, kemudia wanita itu duduk di kursi menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Hiks hiks hiks, Apa salahku Kami-sama, kenapa engkau berikan cobaan ini kepada putriku Kami-sama, kurang puaskah Engkau mengambil suaminya dan sekarang Engkau mengambil anakknya juga. Kami-sama aku tidak sanggup melihatnya nanti. " Wanita paruh baya tersebut terus saja menangis dan memegang dadanya.

Oe oe oe.

Seketika tangisan wanita paruh baya itu berhenti, memandang seseorang yang berdiri di depannya.

"Siapa, anda? "

"Uchiha Sasuke. "

"Ini. " Tanpa di duga ternyata Sasuke menyerahkan putranya pada wanita di depannya.

"Dia yatim piatu. Kau bisa memberikannya pada putrimu. " Sasuke memandang putranya yang menagis keras dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Souka. Kami-sama ternyata engkau masih sayang padaku dan putriku. Terima kasih. " Wanita paruh baya itu memeluk bayi mungil dalam dekapannya dengan tangisan haru.

"Arigatou, Uchiha-san. " Wanita itu membungkuk hormat kepada Sasuke.

"Satu permintaanku. Tolong sayangi dan cintai dia seperti cucumu sendiri. " Sasuke memandang Wanita di depannya dengan tegas.

"Pasti. Pasti Uchiha-san, ini. Ini kartu namaku. " Wanita tersebut memberikan benda persegi kepada Sasuke (kartu nama).

"Sekali lagi, arigatou Uchiha-san. Haah, Sakura pasti senang meliaht ini. " Wanita tersebut meninggalkan Sasuke, dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Sasuke memandang kepergian wanita tersebut.

"Maafkan Tou-san nak,. Kau pasti akan bahagia tinggal bersama mereka. Kau akan merasakan kehadiran sosok Ibu dan nenek nantinya. "

"Gomen Hikari. Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk putra kita. Aku belum bisa melupakanmu, dan aku tidak bisa merawatnya sendirian. " Sasuke menunduk, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Rumah Sakit.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan, lihat ini anakmu... " Seorang wanita paruh baya, sebut saja Mebuki, menghampiri putrinya yang berbaring di ranjang Rumah Sakit.

"Kaa-san, jadi dia anakku. Yokatta, " Sakura meraih bayi mungil dalam gendongan Mebuki dan menciumnya.

"Kaulah, penyemangat Kaa-san nak, anakku. "

"Yah, anakmu. Sakura-chan. " Mebuki menangis haru melihat kebahagiaan putrinya.

Cklek, pintu kamar terbuka, dan masuklah seorang wanita berambut merah panjang dan berkaca mata, Karin.

"Kaa-san bagaimana keadaannya. " Karin masuk dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri Mebuki dan Sakura.

"Baik-baik saja, bayinya laki-laki, Karin. "

"Ah, yokatta... Sini aku ingin menggendongnya. " Karin meraih bayi mungil dari Sakura. menggendongnya dan menciumnya.

"Rambutnya hitam, mirip seperti Sai. Andai Sai masih ada dia pasti senang mendapat putra laki-laki. " Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Karin, menundukan kepalanya ekspresinya berubah sendu. Karin benar, andai saja Sai suaminya, masih hidup dia pasti senang dan mereka akan hidup bahagia bersama putranya.

Karin dan Mebuki yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sakura, segera memeluk Sakura.

"Maafkan Nee-san Saku, Nee-san tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih. "

"Saku berhentilah bersedih, Sai di sana juga akan sedih jika melihat keadaanmu seperti ini. Dengarkan Kaa-san, kau harus bangkit kau harus semangat, lihat kau bahkan sudah mempunyai malaikat kecil pengganti Sai. Jangan menangis Saku. " Sang ibu Mebuki, memeluk erat Sakura yang menangis tanpa suara.

Yaa, Sakura harus bangkit, Sakura tidak boleh terus-terusan terpuruk karena kematian suaminya. Dia sudah menitipkan malaikat kecilnya kepada Sakura, dan Sakura harus menjaganya dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Yah, aku harus bangkit, demi anakku. " Sakura bergumam dalam hati. Dan tangisan si bayi membuat Sakura tersadar dan segera menghapus air matanya, memandang malaikat kecilnya dalam gendongan Karin, tersenyum lembut.

.

.

\^.^/

.

.

6th kemudian,

Seorang bocah laki-laki berambut hitam sedang berlari bersama teman-temannya di taman kota. Dan tidak jauh dari tempatnya, Sang nenek mengawasinya, tersenyum lembut memandang cucunya yang tertawa lepas.

"Kei-kun, mainnya sudah yaa, sudah sore mandi dulu yuk, " Ajak sang nenek menghampiri cucunya.

"Yaah..., Obaa-chan Kei kan masih ingin main. Sebentar lagi saja, yah yah. " bocah imut itu Haruno Kei, mengedipkan matanya lucu merayu neneknya. Sang nenek tersenyum.

"Tidak, kau harus mandi. Nanti kalau Kaa-sanmu pulang dan kau belum mandi bagaimana, sudahlah ayo pulang. besok Kei-kun bisa main lagi bagaimana. " Sang nenek meraih tangan Kei dan mengajaknya pulang. Kei akhirnya menurut dan pulang bersama neneknya.

Saat tiba di rumah mata bocah cilik itu berbinar melihat Kaa-sannya sudah pulang dan sedang menata makanan di meja makan. Kei melepaskan genggaman dari tangan neneknya dan berlari menghampiri Sakura, ibunya.

"Kaa-chan. " Kei memeluk Sakura dari belakang walaupun tingginya hanya mencapai kurang dari pinggang Sakura. Sakura membalikkan badannya dan mengangkat Kei di peluknya dan diciumnya Kei dengan kasih sayang.

"Anak kaa-chan main terus, belum mandi yah, mandi yuk. " ajak Sakura memandang putra semata wayangnya. Kei menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? " Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Nanti saja kaa-chan, "

"Tidak ada nanti-nanti, badanmu bau kau harus mandi, kalau tidak kaa-chan akan menggelitikimu seperti ini. " Sakura menggelitiki Kei, hingga bocah itu tertawa.

"Hahaha, jangan kaa-chan geli, hahaha. Iya Kei akan mandi. " Sakura menghentikan gelitikannya dan membawa Kei menuju kamar mandi.

"Nah, begitu dong. Anak kaa-chan penurut. " Sakura membelai lembut kepala putranya.

Dari jauh Mebuki memperhatikan Sakura dan Kei.

"Kaa-san sedang apa, " Tepukan dari Karin menyadarkan Mebuki.

"Sepertinya Sakura sudah berubah Karin, lihatlah senyumnya. Ini semua keajaiban dari Kami-sama, dan kehadiran Kei membuat Sakura tidak terpuruk lagi. " Karin di sebelahnya juga ikut memandang Sakura.

"Yokatta ne, Okaa-san. Perlahan Sakura bisa melupakan Sai. " Karin tersenyum memandang adiknya dan keponakannya.

.

.

.

"Sudah dipakai bajunya? wah anak kaa-chan pintar, " Sakura menghampiri putranya yang telah selesai memakai baju sendiri.

"Sini, kaa-chan rapikan rambutmu yaa, " Sakura mengambil sisir dan merapikan rambut anaknya.

"Kenapa rambutmu jadi mencuat-cuat seperti ini Kei-kun, hmm padahal rambut Sai-kun tidak seperti ini, hihihi tapi lucu juga. " Sakura terkikik geli.

"Tidak apa-apa kaa-chan, ini juga bagus ko' " Kei memandang dirinya di depan cermin.

"Nah, selesai, ayo sekarang kita makan. " Sakura mengajak anaknya turun dari kamarnya untuk makan.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berusia kepala tiga, Uchiha Sasuke terlihat sedang sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen di depannya. Sesekali kepalanya mengeryit saat menandatangani kertas di depannya.

Tok tok tok, suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke. "Uchiha-sama, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda. " Sekretaris Sasuke, Temari membungkuk hormat kepada sang Direktur perusahaan.

"Suruh dia masuk. "

"Ha'i. " Temari keluar dari ruangan Sasuke.

"Haah..., " Sasuke menghela nafas lelah, melepaskan kaitan dasi dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Hisashiburi, otouto. " Sasuke memandang terkejut seorang pria yang masuk keruangannya. Rambut hitam panjang dikucir dan tatapan mata itu, Uchiha Itcahi. Kakaknya.

"Kau, mau apa kau kemari. "

"Santai saja, bisa kita bicara. Aku tidak mau di sini. Kita ke tempat lain saja. "

Sasuke melirik jam arlojinya, dia bahkan belum makan. "Hn, kita ke Cafe. " Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan keluar dari ruangannya bersama pria tadi.

.

.

Mereka berdua, Sasuke dan Itachi tiba di Cafe Tsukoyomi, menempati meja dekat jendela dan memesan makanan.

Sasuke mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu, mereka telah selesai makan. "Ada apa kau menemuiku. " Sasuke berkata datar, menarik lengan jasnya hingga terlihatlah jam arloji putih miliknya. Ia memandang Itachi tanpa minat. Pria di depannya, Itachi tersenyum getir.

"Pertama-tama- "

"langsung saja, aku tidak suka berbelit-belit. " Sasuke metotong ucapan Itachi.

Menghela nafas dan berdehem, Itachi menatap adiknya, memang tidak mudah berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Pulanglah ke Rumah. " Itachi berkata dengan tegas. Sasuke di depannya berdecih dan menatap Itachi merendahkan.

"Yappari, kau akan mengatakan ini, " Sasuke menyanggah kedua tangannya di meja.

"Kau harus pulang. Ayah,... Merindukanmu. "

"Hahaha, kau bercanda? Aku bahkan masih ingat seberapa bencinya Ayah denganku dia bahkan tega mengusirku dan Hikari dari rumah. " Sasuke menatap tajam kakaknya.

"Sebelumnya mengenai istrimu,.. Aku turut berduka cita. " Itachi menatap adiknya dengan pandangan sedih.

Tatapan Sasuke berubah jadi sendu, dan menundukan wajahnya.

"Kau sudah 7th tidak pulang. Kaa-san sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Sasuke aku mohon dengan sangat, pulanglah."

"Aku tidak bisa. " Sasuke menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya. Kaa-san. Yaa, jujur Sasuke juga sangat merindukan ibunya. Namun dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia belum siap untuk bertemu dengan orang tuanya.

"Kenapa? "

"Aku tidak bisa, gomen aku masih ada urusan. " Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan beranjak pergi, namun suara Itachi membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau harus pulang, Kaa-san sedang sakit, dia ingin bertemu denganmu.

.

.

.

Hal petama yang Sasuke lakukan ketika sampai di kediaman Uchiha adalah berdiri kaku memandang Rumah yang sudah 7th tidak ia kunjungi, rasanya ia ingin menangis mengingat kenangan sewaktu Sasuke masih tinggal di sini. Dan tepukan dari Itachi menyadarkan Sasuke. "Ayo masuk. " mereka berdua akhirnya masuk ke dalam Rumah. Setelah perbincangannya di Cafe mengenai kondisi ibunya, Sasuke akhirnya menurut dan Ia mau pulang ke rumah.

"Kaa-san ayo makan, kaa-san semalam juga tidak makan. Nanti kaa-san sakit, aku suapi yaa. " Wanita berambut biru, Konan istri Itachi membujuk ibu mertuanya, Uchiha Mikoto yang sedang sakit untuk mau makan, karena sejak tadi malam Mikoto menolak makan dan hanya diam.

Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya. Wanita paruh baya yang biasanya berpenampilan modis walau usianya sudah tua, kini hanya bisa berbaring di ranjang.

"Konan, bagaimana keadaan kaa-san. " Itachi menghampiri istrinya. Sasuke hanya berdiri di pintu kamar.

"Ah, Itachi-kun, Ibu- Sasuke! " ketika Konan berbalik menghadap Itachi, Konan terkejut melihat kedatangan Sasuke, Konan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Itachi mengangguk dan memandang Sasuke. Perlahan Sasuke mendekat, Konan berdiri di samping Itachi. Ketika Sasuke sudah berdiri di hadapan ibunya, Sasuke memandang prihatin dengan keadaan ibu kandungnya. Wajahnya pucat, tubuhnya kurus. Sasuke mendekat dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang ibunya.

"Kaa-san. " Suaranya bergetar kala memanggil orang yang sudah melahirkannya, dan sudah lama Sasuke tidak memanggil nama Kaa-san. Perlahan mata Mikoto terbuka, menatap Sasuke, matanya melebar, kemudian tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir dari mata Mikoto, Mikoto tidak mampu berkata apa-apa, Ia hanya menangis. Sasuke yang melihat Ibunya menangis juga tidak kuasa menahan rasa sedihnya dia cium tangan Mikoto lama dan kemudian memeluk Mikoto, Sasuke menangis. "Gomenasai, Kaa-san. " Konan yang berada di samping Itachi juga menangis memeluk suaminya. Itachi menenangkannya.

.

.

\^0^/

.

.

"Kaa-san harus makan, aaa... " Sasuke menyuapi Ibunya. Sejak Sasuke pulang, Mikoto tidak berhenti menangis, terus memeluk Sasuke dan menolak untuk makan. Tapi dengan bujukan Sasuke, akhirnya Mikoto mau makan.

Mikoto terus saja memandangi wajah Sasuke. "Anakku, Sasuke-kun. kau tidak akan meninggalkan kaa-san lagi kan. "

Sasuke berhenti menyendok, dan memandang Mikoto. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kaa-san lagi, aku janji sekarang Kaa-san makan yaa, "

Grepp. Sasuke menutup kamar ibunya dan menuju ruang keluarga, duduk menyandar pada kepala sofa.

"Kaa-san sudah tidur,? " Itachi datang, meletakkan 2 cangkir teh di meja, dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Hn. " Sasuke mengusap wajahnya.

"Yokatta, ini pertama kalinya kaa-san tidur awal sejak sakit. Sejak sakit, kaa-san jarang tidur. " ucapan Itachi membuat Sasuke tersentak, pantas saja tubuh ibunya sekarang menjadi kurus.

Setelah beberapa hari kehadiran Sasuke di kediaman Uchiha, kondisi Mikoto semakin hari semakin membaik, bahkan Mikoto sudah bisa tertawa seperti dulu lagi. Tapi, rasa takut menghampirinya tatkala kemarin ketika Sasuke menemani Mikoto berkebun, Sasuke melihat pria paruh baya dengan tatapan yang tajam memasuki kediaman Uchiha. Yah ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku baru pulang dari Swiss mengurus anak cabang perusahaannya. Mata Sasuke sempat bersirobok dengan mata Fugaku. Tatapan mata itu masih sama ketika terakhir kali Sasuke bertemu dengan Ayahnya, ketika ayahnya mengusirnya dengan Hikari secara paksa.

"Sasuke kau tidak harus pulang sekarang kan, kaa-san masih merindukanmu. " Mikoto memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang memasang dasi di ruang keluarga.

"Gomen kaa-san, sudah 2 minggu aku meninggalkan perusahaan aku harus menengoknya. Lain kali aku akan berkunjung kemari. " Selesai memakai dasi, Sasuke mencium kening Ibunya.

"Kau tidak pamit pada Tou-sanmu, " Mikoto menatap sedih putra bungsunya. Hubungan suaminya dan putra bungsunya memang belum membaik.

"Aku, aku titip salam saja. Aku pergi kaa-san. " Sasuke hendak beranjak namun Tangan Itachi menahannya. "Kau harus pamit dengan Tou-san, minta maaflah kepadanya. Aku yakin Tou-san akan memaafkanmu. "

"Aku tidak mau, aku belum siap bertemu dengan ayah. " Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangan Itachi.

"Asal kau tau Sasuke, ayah lebih menyayangimu dibanding aku. " Itachi menatap Sasuke.

"Tidak, dia lebih menyayangimu. Buktinya dia selalu membanggakanmu. Dia tidak sayang padaku, dia bahkan tidak merestui hubunganku dengan Hikari hanya karena Hikari yatim piatu. " Sasuke balik menatap Itachi.

"Sasuke, hentikan keegoisanmu. Bagaimanapun kau anaknya. Minta maaflah padanya. " Mikoto mengelus lengan Sasuke.

"Ayah tidak akan memaafkanku. "

"Kalau dia tidak memaafkanmu, kau boleh tidak usah bertemu denganku lagi. aku tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi Sasuke. " Mikoto menatap tajam Sasuke. Sedangkan Itachi dan Sasuke terkejut dengan ucapan ibunya.

Setelah berfikir lama, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan menuruti keinginan ibunya. Sasuke akan menemui ayahnya.

Sasuke, Itachi, dan Mikoto berjalan bersama menuju ruang tamu, bisa mereka lihat. Uchiha Fugaku berdiri angkuh di ruang tamu memandang foto keluarga Uchiha, membelakangi Sasuke, Itachi dan Mikoto.

Sasuke memandang Mikoto dan Itachi, mereka mengangguk. Menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya Sasuke berjalan mendekati Fugaku, jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat.

"Tou-san. " Dengan keberanian yang terkumpul Sasuke akhirnya berbicara.

"Aku,. "

"2 minggu kau di rumah, membuat keadaan Mikoto membaik seperti sedia kala, " Fugaku memotong ucapan Sasuke. Masih membelakangi Sasuke.

"Setelah keadaan Mikoto membaik, kau pergi begitu saja? " nafas Sasuke tercekat kala Fugaku membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke.

"7th kau tidak pulang, setelah pulang kau pergi lagi, kau pikir kau siapa! " Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya.

"Angkat wajahmu ketika aku berbicara. " Seketika Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kemari, " Fugaku menatap tajam Sasuke. Dan menyuruh Sasuke mendekat. Sasuke diam saja.

"Kubilang, kemari. " perlahan Sasuke mendekat, entah apa yang ayahnya akan lakukan padanya, memukulinya? Atau membunuhnya? Mengingat ayahnya sangat membencinya, dan tidak merestui hubungan Sasuke dengan Hikari hanya karena status Hikari yatim piatu. Sasuke sangat mencintai Hikari wanita yang mengerti dirinya seperti ibunya. Sebenarnya Ibunya merestui hubungan Sasuke jika itu yang Sasuke mau, begitu juga dengan Itachi. Sampai pada suatu malam Sasuke mendatangi Fugaku bersama Hikari meminta Fugaku merestui hubungannya, karena Sasuke berniat menikahinya. Fugaku marah karena bagi Fugaku status sosial adalah penting. Fugaku marah karena Sasuke tidak mendengarkan perkataannya. Dengan emosi Fukagu mengusir Sasuke dari rumah. Sasuke pergi dari rumah dan tetap nekat menikahi Hikari. Mereka hidup bersama, Hikari adalah wanita yang sabar dan selalu mendukung keputusan Sasuke. Jatuh bangun kehidupan Sasuke lalui bersama Hikari, hingga Sasuke bisa mempunyai perusahaan sendiri. Hikari selalu saja mengingatkan Sasuke untuk mengunjungi orang tuanya mumpung masih ada kesempatan. Tapi Sasuke selalu menolak.

.

.

Grep.

Sasuke terkejut, dia seakan lupa caranya bernafas begitu juga dengan Itachi dan Mikoto mereka juga terkejut.

Fugaku memeluknya. Ayahnya memeluknya, tidak ada tamparan atau tonjokan, hanya pelukan kasih sayang.

"Dasar bodoh, anak bodoh apa kau tidak merindukanku, Hah! Kau ingin aku mati duluan hah, " Sasuke merasakan bahunya basah, ayahnya menangis?

"Kau marah pada ayah, karena tidak merestui hubunganmu dengan Hikari dan mengusirmu dari rumah iya? Kau marah pada ayah? Ayah minta maaf, sesungguhnya ayah terbawa emosi saat mengatakannya padamu, ayah minta maaf. 7th kau tidak pulang dan tidak pernah mengunjungi kami sebegitu bencinya kah kau kepada ayah, Sasuke. Kau tau setiap malam aku memikirkanmu, bagaimana kau makan, bagaimana kau tidur, kau sakit atau tidak. Aku menyewa orang untuk mencarimu tapi mereka tidak menemukanmu. " Fugaku memandang Sasuke lembut.

"Ayah ingin tau kenapa aku tidak pulang? Aku malu yah, aku takut ayah akan memarahiku kembali, dan aku takut ayah tidak akan memaafkanku, aku bodoh kan tou-san. "

"Kau anakku, seberapa marahnya aku padamu, aku tetap ayahmu, kau tetap anakku, tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya. Kau darah dagingku. "

"Ayah, aku. seharusnya aku yang minta maaf ayah, " Air mata juga mengalir dari mata Sasuke, semula Sasuke berfikir bahwa, ayahnya membencinya tidak akan mungkin memaafkannya, namun pikiran itu salah, ayahnya malah memeluknya dan meminta maaf padanya. Membuat hati Sasuke bergetar. benar kata Itachi, ayahnya menyayanginya.

"Taukah kau Sasuke, aku senang saat kau pulang kembali dan membuat Mikoto tersenyum kembali, namun hatiku sakit saat aku menatapmu, kau malah mengalihkan pandanganmu. Begitu nistanya aku di matamu Sasuke, sampai melirik pun kau tak mau. "

"Sudah Tou-san berhenti, Gomenasai. " Sasuke memeluk Fukagu sebagai seorang anak.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu Sasuke, aku sudah memaafkanmu. " Fugaku membelai rambut Sasuke

Mikoto dan Itachi mendekat dan ikut memeluk Fugaku dan Sasuke. Mikoto memandang suaminya. "Arigatou, anata. " Fugaku tersenyum dan memeluk Mikoto. "Kau tau Miko, ucapanmu tentang status sosial adalah sama di mata Kami-sama membuatku sadar dan berfikir 2 kali. "

"Oia Sasuke, besok kau bawa istrimu kemari Kaa-san ingin bertemu. " ucapan ibunya membuat Sasuke tertegun.

"Istriku Hikari, sudah berada di surga kaa-san. " Mikoto dan Fugaku terkejut.

"Kabar itu ternyata benar tou-san, saat orang suruhan tou-san melihat Sasuke di Rumah Sakit Konoha, dan mengabarkan bahwa Hikari sudah tidak ada. " Itachi menjelaskan, dan memandang Sasuke, sadar arti tatapan Sasuke Itachi kembali berucap.

"Tou-san menyewa orang untuk mencarimu, mengetahui kabarmu, tapi mereka tidak menemukanmu sampai suatu saat, orang suruhan ayah melihatmu di rumah sakit. Dan mereka mengabarkan bahwa istrimu meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Tapi kami tidak percaya. Sampai aku bertemu dengan Naruto, baru aku percaya. "

"Jadi, menantuku meninggal karena kecelakaan itu benar. "

"Tidak, Hikari tidak kecelakaan tapi dia meninggal karena melahirkan putra kami. " Semuanya tersentak kecuali Sasuke.

"Dimana cucuku, dimana. " Sasuke tertegun, memandang Mikoto.

"Dia juga pergi bersama Istriku. " bohong. Sasuke berbohong. Ia teringat dengan putranya. Sudah 6th seperti apa dia. Sasuke belum mau memberitahukan yang sebenarnya kepada keluarganya.

"Cucuku, aku bahkan belum melihatnya. " Mikoto memandang Sasuke sedih.

.

.

\^0^/

.

.

Seorang wanita berambut pink sebahu terlihat sibuk menyiapkan sarapan, tangannya dengan cekatan menyusun roti isi dengan daging/sosis.

"Hoamm, Ohayou. " seorang wanita berambut merah Karin, duduk di kursi menuangkan air dalam gelas dan meminumnya.

"Ohayou, nee-san. " Sakura meletakkan roti di depan Karin.

"Arigatou. " Karin segera melahapnya.

"Kaa-san mana? Sudah siap? "

"Sedang bersiap-siap. Kei jadi ikut kan, " Karin memandang Sakura.

"Entah sepertinya belum bangun. Biar ku bangunkan. " Sakura beranjak menuju kamar anaknya. Mebuki datang, dan duduk di sebelah Karin.

"Ah, kaa-san sudah siap,? Ini sarapan dulu. " Karin menyerahkan roti kepada Mebuki.

"Sakura mana? "

"Sedang membangunkan Kei, dia belum bangun. "

"Ah, itu dia. " tak lama Sakura datang bersama Kei digendongannya. Ketika sampai di meja makan, dan berniat mendudukan Kei di kursi namun kaki Kei malah melingkari pinggang Sakura, matanya masih terpejam.

"Hei jagoan, kenapa kau belum mandi jadi ikut tidak. " Karin bertanya kepada Kei yang masih asik memeluk Saskura, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada leher Sakura.

"Kei-kun jadi ikut baa-san tidak ke Suna, " Sakura bertanya kepada Kei. Bocah cilik itu mengucek matanya dan memandang Sakura.

"Kei masih mengantuk, kaa-chan, " ucap Kei menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pundak Sakura lagi. "Sepertinya Kei tidak mau ikut nee-san, tidak apa-apa dia biar ikut aku saja ke rumah sakit.

"Apa itu tidak menganggu pekerjaanmu Sakura. " Mebuki menatap Sakura.

"Hari ini aku berangkat siang kaa-san, dan di rumah sakit jadwalku hanya mengecek. "

"Souka, kau sudah selesai Karin? ayo kita berangkat. "

"Hmm. " Karin mengangguk, Sakura mengantar Mebuki dan Karin sampai pintu depan.

"Kami berangkat imouto, Kei-kun, baa-san berangkat yaa, muach. " Karin mencium pipi Kei, bocah itupun terbangun.

"Kami berangkat Sakura. jaga dirimu ketika kami di Suna. Nah Kei-kun, nenek berangkat yaa. " Mebuki mengelus rambut mencuat Kei. Kei pun mengangguk.

"Kaa-san, nee-san, hati-hati. Sampaikan salamku pada paman. "

"Pasti. Jaa. " Karin melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura, menjalankan mobil dan meninggalkan kediaman Haruno.

"Kaa-chan, Kei haus. " Rei merengek.

"Kaa-chan buatkan susu hangat yaa, kau cuci muka dulu, oke! " Sakura menurunkan Kei dari gendongannya. Kei mengangguk.

.

.

\^.^/

.

.

Haruno Sakura, wanita bersurai merah muda sebahu dan ibu dari Haruno Kei ini bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke rumah sakit. Pekerjaannya sebagai dokter di Konoha Hospital mengharuskan Sakura membawa Kei untuk ikut dengannya. Biasanya Sakura akan menitipkan Kei kepada ibunya, Mebuki. Tapi pagi tadi Mebuki dan Karin pergi ke Suna untuk mengunjungi saudaranya yang sedang sakit, Kei tidak mau ikut. Jadi mau tidak mau Sakura harus membawa Kei ke rumah sakit.

Sret. Sakura membuka sabuk pengaman mobil yang di duduki Kei, menurunkan Kei. Menutup pintu mobil dan menguncinya, Sakura menggandeng Kei masuk ke rumah sakit.

Ceklek. Sakura membuka ruangan kerjanya yang bertuliskan Dr. Haruno Sakura. bersama Kei, "Nah Kei-kun di sini saja ya, selama kaa-san memeriksa pasien jangan kemana-mana. " Sakura menasehati anaknya. "Hmm. " Kei mengangguk.

Tok tok,

"Masuk. "

"Jidat, aku bawa laporan kondisi pasien dari Tsunade-sama kau harus memeriksa pasien yang ada pada berkas ini. " Wanita bersurai pirang panjang, Yamanaka Ino. Sahabatnya menyerahkan berkas laporan kepada Sakura. Sakura menerimanya.

"Wakatta, " Sakura mengangguk dan membaca berkas laporan yang diberikan Ino.

"Eh, ada Kei-kun. Tumben dia ikut denganmu Sakura. biasanya bersama baa-san di rumah. " Ino membungkuk dan mengelus pipi Kei.

"Kaa-san dan Karin-nee pergi ke Suna, dia tidak mau ikut, jadi dia ku ajak saja. " Sakura menutup kembali berkas laporannya dan melirik Kei.

"Kei, kaa-san tidak akan lama ko' kau tunggu di sini saja, kalau kau butuh apa-apa minta pada Ayame nee-chan yaa. " Ayame adalah suster yang berjaga di ruang obat-obatan di samping ruang kerja Sakura.

"Iya, kaa-chan. " Sakura meletakkan makanan kecil di meja, dan mainan untuk Kei.

"Kaa-san kerja dulu yaa. " Sakura mencium kening Kei.

"Jangan nakal yaa, Kei-kun. " Ino tersenyum kepada Kei yang sedang sibuk dengan mainannya.

"Ayo Sakura. " Ino dan Sakura keluar dari ruangan.

2 jam kemudian.

"Kaa-chan lama sekali sih, aku bosan. " bocah cilik berambut hitam mencuat dan bermata hitam Kei, mengerucutkan bibirnya tampaknya ia bosan. Bocah berumur 6th ini, melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. "Tidak ada yang menarik. " bocah itu akhirnya keluar dari ruangan Sakura.

Cklek. "Selamat siang, saya datang untuk memeriksa, bagaimana keadaan anda Uzumaki-san. " Sakura tersenyum pada pasiennya dan menghampiri pria berambut pirang jabrik, Uzumaki Naruto yang berbaring di ranjang.

Raut wajah Kei, tiba -tiba sumringah, ia berjalan-jalan di koridor rumah sakit. Ia melihat banyak anak kecil seumurannya di sana tapi kenapa mereka menangis, Kei tidak mengerti. Kei memperhatikan. Kaa-channya pernah berkata, rumah sakit adalah tempatnya orang-orang yang sedang sakit. Kei mengerti jadi, anak kecil itu menangis karena sedang sakit? Kei mengangguk dan melanjutkan jalan-jalan di koridor rumah sakit.

"Biar ku periksa dulu, Uzumaki-san. " Sakura menempelkan stetoskop di dada sang pasien.

lelah berjalan-jalan dan tidak menemukan Kaa-channya, Kei akhirnya duduk menyangga dagu bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Suster, pasien Uzumaki Naruto dirawat di ruang mana. " Seorang pria berambut hitam bertanya kepada suster yang berjaga di ruang informasi.

"Uzumaki Naruto, ruangan Rasengan no.10, anda lurus saja lalu belok kanan. " Pria tadi mengangguk dan pergi.

Ketika akan berbelok pria berambut hitam itu melihat seorang suster membawa tabung oksigen**, **karena tidak berhati-hati tabung oksigen yang dibawa suster oleng dan menimpa bocah yang sedang duduk menyangga dagu, namun sebelum menimpa si bocah, pria tadi dengan sigap berlari menarik dan memeluk bocah tadi hingga tabung itu jatuh menimpa kursi.

Klontang. Tabung oksigen jatuh menimpa kursi dan menggelinding membentur tembok. Seluruh orang yang berada di sana memandang kejadian barusan. Sang suster kaget,

"Bisakah kau lebih berhati-hati ketika membawanya, kau hampir melukai anak ini. "

"Gomenasai. " Sang suster membungkuk minta maaf.

Sang pria melirik bocah yang ada dipelukannya.

"Daijobou ka, " Kei mendongak dan memandang orang yang telah menyelamatkannya, jujur dia juga kaget dengan kejadian barusan.

Deg

"Omae. " Pria tersebut memandang Kei tanpa berkedip.

"Kei-kun! Astaga, kau dari mana saja, kalau Sakura-san tau kau tidak ada di ruangannya aku bisa dimarahi, ayo. "

"Ayame nee-chan, " Kei segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Pria tadi dan menghampiri Ayame. "Aku bosan di ruangan kaa-chan jadi aku jalan-jalan. " Ayame memutar bola matanya bosan dan melirik pria di belakang Kei.

"Anda, tadi yang bersama Kei-kun yah, terima kasih sudah menjaganya. " Ayame membungkuk dan menggandeng tangan Kei berjalan ke ruangan ibunya. Namun Kei menengok kebelakang dan tersenyum kepada pria tadi seraya berucap "Arigatou, oji-chan. "

Pria tadi terus memperhatikan Kei dan ketika bocah itu tersenyum kepadanya ada desiran aneh yang merambat tubuhnya. Ia memegang dadanya. "Perasaan ini. "

Cklek, "Ah, Sakura-chan bagaimana keadaan suamiku. " seorang Wanita berambut hitam panjang menghampiri Sakura. Uzumaki Hinata, dia juga merupakan teman dekat Sakura dan Ino.

"Ah, suamimu baik-baik saja Hinata, detak jantungnya sudah normal, dan aku akan melepas perbannya. "

"Yokatta, Naruto-kun. " Hinata tersenyum lega,.

"Kau lihat kan aku sudah baik. " Sang suami juga ikut tersenyum.

Cklek, pintu kamar Naruto kembali terbuka. "Ah, Teme. Kau datang ternyata. " Naruto menatap sahabatnya. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn. " Sasuke menghampiri Naruto. Yaa 3 hari yang lalu, Naruto, yang notabene adalah sahabat Sasuke, mengalami kecelakaan saat akan pulang menuju rumah. Kaki Naruto patah dan harus di gip.

"Kau mabuk saat mengemudi? " Sasuke menatap Naruto.

Sakura kaget ketika ada suara seseorang yang berbicara di sebelahnya. Sakura menengok ke sebelahnya, dan tatapannya terkejut. Orang ini kenapa mirip dengan putranya.

"Enak saja kau bicara, aku tidak mabuk. " Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sensei, apa aku bisa berjalan lagi nantinya. " Naruto menatap Sakura yang tengah diam.

"Eh, ah iya. setelah 3 bulan kau bisa jalan lagi. " Sakura tersentak, kemudian tersenyum dan mengemasi kotak p3k karena telah mengganti perban. "Kalau begitu saya permisi, Uzumaki-san. " Sakura membungkuk dan keluar dari ruang rawat Naruto.

Sakura masih membayangkan pria tadi yang menjenguk Naruto, kenapa wajahnya mirip dengan anakku Kami-sama. Kemudian Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ah, mungkin itu hanya kebetulan.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke kini sedang berada di kamarnya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang. Matanya menerawang. Bocah kecil yang ia selamatkan tadi mengusik hatinya. Membayangkan bocah itu, Sasuke jadi teringat putranya. Sudah 6th, bagaimana kabarnya sekarang, seperti apa dia. Sasuke berpikir lagi, dia merindukan putranya. Apakah ia bisa bertemu dengan putranya lagi?. Pertanyaan itu menguasai otak Sasuke. "Bagaimana rupamu sekarang, nak. " Sasuke bergumam sedih.

3 bulan kemudian.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Haruno Kei putra Sakura akan bersekolah di taman kanak-kanak. Kei sangat antusias karena dia ingin sekali bersekolah, bermain dan belajar bersama teman-teman pasti menyenangkan. Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya bersemangat sekali.

"Kei-kun ba-san saja yaa yang mengantar. " Karin mendekat, dan memandang Rei.

"Tidak mau, Kei ingin Kaa-chan yang mengantar. "

"Kenapa, kan sama saja. "

"Tetap saja tidak bisa, ini kan hari pertama Kei masuk sekolah pasti banyak teman-teman yang diantar kaa-channya. Nanti kalau temanku bertanya dimana kaa-chanmu aku harus jawab apa, tidak mungkin kan aku jawab ba-chan itu kaa-chan. " jawab Kei dengan polosnya.

"Hahaha, kau bisa saja. Baiklah-baiklah. " Karin tertawa dan mengacak rambut Kei.

"Ba-chan! Rambutku berantakan. " Kei mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sini biar kaa-chan rapikan lagi. " Sakura mendekat dan merapikan rambut Kei.

.

.

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Rapat yang baru ia selesaikan berjalan sangat alot, ia menggeram kesal kala para dewan direksi dalam mengambil keputusan terlalu bertele-tele. Sasuke melonggarkan dasinya dan duduk di kursinya. "Hahh. " Menghela nafas, Sasuke menutup matanya mencoba menenangkan hatinya. Biasanya jika Sasuke sedang dalam suasana seperti ini Hikari akan mengelus lengannya dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang akan membuat hatinya tenang. Namun kini, Sasuke hanya bisa memejamkan matanya.

Pikiran Sasuke melayang tentang putranya. Bisakah ia bertemu dengan putranya lagi, tapi bagaimana caranya. Mengingat dia menyerahkan putranya pada seseorang.

Mendadak Sasuke teringat sesuatu, Sasuke membuka matanya dan segera membuka laci meja.

Sasuke mengobrak ngabrik dan tangannya menyentuh dan menemukan benda yang ia cari. Sasuke mengambilnya, benda persegi/kartu nama orang yang bisa membuat Sasuke bertemu dengan putranya.

Sasuke segera beranjak dari kursinya meninggalkan kantor.

.

.

.

Sasuke memperhatikan rumah yang tidak terlalu besar dan mewah namun sepertinya sangat nyaman untuk ditinggali. Kompleks perumahan Kunoichi no.28, itulah alamat yang tertera pada kartu nama dengan nama pemilik Haruno Mebuki. Sasuke turun dari mobil dan mendekat kearah pagar melihat kedalam.

Sasuke melihatnya, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain bola, sepertinya ia pernah melihatnya. Sasuke mempertajam penglihatannya, Dia, bukankan anak kecil yang ada di rumah sakit waktu itu, pikir Sasuke.

Duk duk duk. Bola yang dimainkan bocah kecil itu melambung ke arah pagar, bocah kecil itu berlari mengejarnya, ketika mengambilnya bocah itu melihat seseorang berdiri di depan pagar. "Ah, paman yang waktu itu ya, yang di rumah sakit. " bocah itu tersenyum.

Sasuke tersentak ternyata bocah ini masih mengingatnya, Sasuke balas tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ji-chan sedang apa di sini. "

"Eh,. " Sasuke bingung. Ia mengusap tengkuknya.

"Kei-kun, ayo mandi dulu. "

"Ah, itu pasti kaa-chan, sttt... " bocah cilik itu merapat ke arah Sasuke.

"Ji-chan diam yaa, pasti kaa-chan sedang mencariku. Aku akan bersembunyi hihihi. " bocah cilik itu malah terkikik.

"Kei-kun, kau dimana sih. " Sakura mendekat ke arah pagar dan.

"Dor! Hahaha, kaa-chan pasti kaget kan. " Kei mengagetkan Sakura ketika Sakura mendekat ke arah pagar. Sakura kaget.

"Kei-kun, kau nakal yaa,. Ah, siapa anda. " Sakura juga terkejut melihat seseorang bersama putranya. Sakura langsung menarik Kei agar dekat dengannya dan menatap orang di depannya.

"Aku- "

"Kaa-chan. Ji-chan ini pernah menyelamatkanku ketika di rumah sakit. " Sakura mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Saat kaa-chan sibuk memeriksa pasien, karena aku bosan di ruangan kaa-chan, aku jalan-jalan mencari kaa-chan tapi tidak ketemu, lalu aku duduk tiba-tiba ada suster yang membawa benda panjang dan hampir mengenaiku kaa-chan, tapi Ji-chan ini langsung menyelamatkan Kei. " cerita Rei panjang lebar.

"Tabung oksigen, buka benda panjang. " Sasuke mengoreksi.

"Eh, hmm. " Kei mengangguk.

"Tabung oksigen? kau tidak apa-apa kan, kaa-san kan sudah bilang tunggu kaa-chan jangan kemana-mana, kau nakal yaa. " Sakura menatap putranya.

"Arigatou telah menyelamatkan anakku, hmm... "

"Uchiha Sasuke. "

"Ah, Uchiha-san, aku Haruno Sakura yoroshiku.. " Sakura membungkuk kepada Sasuke.

"Hn. "

"Sakura, kau lama sekali memanggil Kei, Eh? "

"lama tidak bertemu, Mebuki-san. "

"Eh, anda. " Mebuki mencoba mengingat.

"Kaa-san mengenalnya.? "

"Eh, kau masuk dulu Sakura, dan mandikan Kei. " Mebuki mendorong lembut Sakura masuk, Sakura mengangguk dan membawa Kei masuk juga.

"Ah, Uchiha-san, mari masuk dulu. "

"Arigatou, aku hanya sebentar. "

"Ah, sayang sekali. "

"Hn, apa anak kecil itu, bayi yang dulu pernah aku berikan padamu. " Sasuke bertanya kepada Mebuki.

"Ah, tentu saja, kau masih mengingatnya ternyata. Arigatou berkat kau putriku baik-baik saja. " Sasuke memandang datar Mebuki.

Drt drt drt. Getaran ponsel di saku celana Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke. Mengangkat telepon yang ternyata adalah kakaknya. Uchiha Itachi.

"Hn, "

"Sasuke bisa kau pulang sekarang,? "

"Ada apa? "

"Ada yang ingin Tou-san bicarakan. "

"Hn, wakatta. " Sasuke mematikan ponsel dan memasukan kembali ke saku celana.

"Maaf aku ada urusan, permisi. "

"Ah, lain kali mainlah kemari Uchiha-san. "

"Hn, permisi. " Sasuke beranjak menuju mobil dan pergi meninggalkan kediaman Haruno.

Sasuke malambatkan laju mobilnya. Semua pertanyaan di otaknya sudah terjawab. Jadi anak laki-laki tadi adalah anaknya, putranya bersama Hikari. Sasuke tidak bisa membendung kebahagiaanya, Ia tersenyum. Putranya sudah sebesar itu, Sasuke jadi ingin memeluknya. "Putraku sudah besar, putra kita sudah besar Hikari. "

Paginya, Sasuke mengunjungi kediaman Haruno lagi untuk melihat putranya. Seperti kemarin Sasuke berdiri di depan pagar. Dan seperti dugaannya putranya keluar dengan pakaian kuning kotak-kotak dan memakai tas di punggungnya.

"Hei, " Sasuke mencoba memanggil Kei, dari pagar. Kei menoleh dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ji-chan kesini lagi, " Kei memiringkan kepalanya memandang Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu, " Sasuke menuju bagasi mobilnya dan mengambil sesuatu.

"Eh, "

"Ini, untukmu. "

"Heh, mainan pesawat terbang dan mobil-mobilan. Benarkah ini untukku Ji-chan. " Kei menerima hadiah dari Sasuke yang ternyata adalah mainan pesawat terbang dan mobil-mobilan.

"Hn. Untukmu. "

"Hwa, arigatou Ji-chan. Ini keren sekali. " Kei tampaknya senang sekali menerima hadiah dari Sasuke.

"Kau suka? "

"Hmm, suka sekali Ji-chan. " Kei memandang mainan di tangannya dengan antusias.

"Kei-kun, ayo kita berangkat,- Eh. Uchiha-san. " Sakura datang menghampiri Kei, dan terkejut dengan kehadiran Sasuke.

"Ohayou. " Sasuke menyapa.

"Ohayou, Uchiha-san. Eh, mainan dari siapa Kei-kun. " Sakura memandang putranya yang sedang asik dengan mainan barunya.

"Ji-chan yang memberikannya untuk Kei, Ji-chan baik sekali kaa-chan. " bocah itu tersenyum.

"Benarkah, maaf merepotkan. " Sakura tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu tidak seberapa. "

"Ah, arigatou. Engg. Gomen Uchiha-san aku harus mengantar anakku ke sekolah. Nah, Kei-kun ayo berangkat. " Sakura menggapai tangan Kei.

"Biar ku antar. " Sasuke menawarkan.

"Tidak usah Uchiha-san kami akan berangkat sendiri. "

"Tidak apa-apa, sekalian aku juga akan ke kantor. Naiklah. " Tidak enak menolak ajakan untuk kedua kalinya, Sakura akhirnya mengangguk.

"Di sini?. " Sasuke menepikan mobilnya dan memandang sekolah taman kanak-kanak di depannya.

"Hmm, Arigatou Uchiha-san atas tumpangannya. " Sakura mengangguk, dan segera turun dari mobil Sasuke. Sasuke juga ikut turun.

"Kei-kun, katakan terima kasih kepada Ji-san. "

"Arigatou na, Ji-chan. " Kei membungkuk sopan kepada Sasuke. Sasuke memperhatikan.

"Hn. " Sasuke mengangguk. Sakura membungkuk rendah kepada Sasuke. berbalik dan mengantar Kei masuk ke sekolah.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Sasuke semakin rajin mengunjungi kediaman Haruno tujuannya hanya untuk bertemu dengan putranya. Seperti mengantar/menjemput Kei ketika sekolah, atau bermain bersama Kei, jalan-jalan bersama. Walaupun Sakura sudah mengatakan tidak enak, takut merepotkan Sasuke-san,namun Sasuke mengabaikannya. Sehingga membuat hubungan antara Sasuke dan Kei semakin dekat

Namun dibalik itu, Haruno Mebuki. Ibu Sakura menaruh curiga terhadap Sasuke, Mebuki merasaSasuke mempunyai maksud lain.

"Karin, kau sudah hubungi Sakura belum. kenapa sampai jam segini Kei belum pulang. " Mebuki bertanya kepada Karin. Saat Mebuki akan menjemput Kei di sekolah, guru di sana mengatakan Kei sudah dijemput, Mebuki akhirnya pulang. Namun saat tiba di rumah Mebuki malah melihat Karin yang baru pulang dari kantor diantar kekasihnya Suigetsu. Saat Mebuki bertanya tentang Kei, Karin hanya menggeleng. Jadi, siapa yang menjemput Kei,Karin mencoba menghubungi Sakura, siapa tau Sakura yang menjemput Kei, namun jawaban Sakura membuat Karin kalang kabut.

"Bukankah kaa-san yang menjemput, aku ada jadwal operasi sehingga tidak bisa menjemput Kei. " jawaban Sakura ketika Karin menelepon.

Brm brm, suara mobil berhenti mengalihkan perhatian Karin dan Mebuki.

"Kaa-san, ada apa sebenarnya. Kei-belum pulang? " Sakura datang dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Tenanglah Sakura, Kei memang belum pulang sampai saat ini, guru di sekolah mengatakan sudah ada yang menjemput namun bukan diantara kita. " Karin menjelaskan.

"Astaga Kei, kemana kau nak. " Sakura duduk di sofa memegang kepalanya.

"Tenanglah, Suigetsu sedang berusaha mencarinya. " Karin memcoba menenangkan.

Ckleek.

"Tadaima. "

"Astaga Kei, " Sakura, Karin, dan Mebuki berdiri dari sofa dan menghampiri Kei yang datang bersama Sasuke.

"Kaa-chan, "

"Karin, bawa Sakura dan Kei masuk. " Mebuki menyuruh Karin membawa Sakura dan Kei masuk. Kini hanya Mebuki yang menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Kami sangat khawatir saat guru di sekolah mengatakan Kei sudah ada yang menjemput. Namun bukan aku, Sakura atau Karin. "

"Gomen, aku membawanya tanpa ijin kepada kalian. "

"Kau tau seberapa khawatirnya kami, sebaiknya mulai saat ini Uchiha-san tidak usah datang kemari lagi dan jangan dekati Sakura dan Kei lagi. " ucap Mebuki tegas.

"Kenapa? " Sasuke memandang datar Mebuki.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lagi. Kau mempunyai kehidupan sendiri, kenapa mengurusi orang lain. Dan nanti apa kata tetangga kalau kau sering kemari. Sementara status anakku adalah seorang janda. "

"Aku harap anda mengerti Uchiha-san, selamat malam. " Mebuki menutup pintu meninggalkan Sasuke di luar.

Sasuke diam memandang pintu yang ditutup Mebuki, mendengus kemudian pergi dari kediaman Haruno.

.

.

.

"Dengar, Sakura. Mulai saat ini dan seterusnya kau tidak usah bertemu dengan Uchiha-san lagi begitu juga dengan Kei, ingat. Kau itu seorang janda. "

"Tapi kaa-san- "

"Turuti apa kata kaa-san, Sakura. " Mebuki menatap tajam Sakura dan segera keluar dari kamar Sakura.

Sakura termenung, dan memikirkan kata-kata Mebuki.

"Yaa. Aku sadar aku seorang janda. " Sakura tersenyum miris.

.

.

Terlihat Kei berdiri di depan sekolah bersama teman-temannya.

"Kei-kun nanti pulang dengan siapa, " di sebelah nya bocah perempuan beramput ungu bertanya kepada Kei.

"Kaa-chan. " kata Kei, matanya masih memperhatikan orang-orang yang lewat. Bocah perempuan di sampingnya mengangguk.

"Ah, sepertinya itu tou-chanku, aku duluan ya Kei-kun. Dah~ " bocah perempuan itu melambaikan tangannya pada Kei. Kei terus memperhatikan temannya sampai bocah perempuan itu pergi meninggalkan sekolah. Kei menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei, " seseorang mengusap kepalanya dan berdiri di depannya. Kei mendongak.

"Sasuke Ji-chan. "

"Kaa-sanmu belum menjemput? " Sasuke bertanya pada Kei, Kei menggeleng dan menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke mengeryitkan dahi.

"Ada apa. " Sasuke berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kei.

"Pasti senang sekali jika ada tou-san yang menjemput. Tapi sayang Kei tidak punya tou-san. " Kei berujar pelan. Sasuke termenung, hatinya bergetar. "Ini ayah Kei, bukankah setiap hari ayah yang menjemputmu. " Ingin sekali Sasuke berujar seperi ini, namun sayang Sasuke hanya bisa mengatakannya dalam hati.

"Bukankah sudah ada aku yang menjemputmu. "

"Ji-chan kan bukan ayahku. " Sasuke tersenyum miris. Sabar Sasuke.

"Kei-kun. " Sakura datang dengan blus berwarna biru muda, menghampiri Kei.

"Kaa-chan. "

"Ayo kita pulang. " Sakura memegang tangan Kei dan berjalan, namum sebuah tangan yang memegang lengannya membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Biar kuantar kalian. " Sasuke menahan langkah Sakura.

"Tidak usah Sasuke-san. kami bisa pulang sendiri. Dan mulai sekarang anda tidak usah menjemput putra saya lagi. Karena aku yang akan menjemputnya. " Sakura menatap Sasuke. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa. Bukankah aku hanya menjemput putramu kan, ada yang salah. " Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya.

"Tentu saja ada. Aku seorang janda, bagaimana tanggapan orang jika kau terus saja mendekati anakku. Bukankah kau memiliki kehidupanmu sendiri. "

"Maaf jika ucapanku menyakitimu. Permisi. " Sakura membungkukkan badannya kepada Sasuke dan beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke yang memandangnya datar. Mengepalkan tangannya yang bersembunyi di dalam saku celananya, Sasuke akhirnya pergi dari sekolah.

.

.

\^_^/

.

.

Sejak pertemuannya dengan Sakura dan Kei di sekolah, dan Sakura mengatakan bahwa melarang Sasuke untuk menemui Kei. Sasuke semakin sulit untuk menemui Kei. Di sekolahpun entah mengapa saat Sasuke datang pagi dan menunggu Kei tapi tidak bertemu. Bahkan di kediaman Haruno terlihat rumah itu selalu tertutup.

Sasuke semakin kesulitan untuk bertemu dengan putranya dan ini membuat Sasuke frustasi. Sasuke menggeram dan menundukkan kepalanya di depan setir kemudi.

"Kuso! " Sasuke mengupat dan memukul kaca mobil di sampingnya, beruntung kacanya tidak pecah.

Malam semakin larut, Mikoto terlihat mondar mandir di ruang keluarga, raut kekhawatiran terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Itachi, kau sudah hubungi Sasuke lagi. " Mikoto menatap putra sulungnya yang sedang duduk menempelkan ponsel di telinganya.

"Ponselnya tidak aktif kaa-san, tenanglah kaa-san mungkin Sasuke lembur atau sedang bersama temannya. " Itachi mencoba menenagkan Mikoto.

"Tidak Itachi, Sasuke selalu mengatakan pada kaa-san jika ia akan lembur dan akan menyuruh kaa-san untuk tidak mengunggunya pulang. "

.

.

Tempat satu-satunya yang ingin Sasuke kunjungi adalah Bar. Sasuke memilih Bar untuk menenagkan pikirannya mungkin dengan segelas alcohol.

Sasuke memasuki Bar, dan memesan 1 gelas alcohol.

Tidak ingin cepat-cepat menenggak minuman di depannya, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekelilingnya. Banyak sekali orang yang datang di Bar.

Sasuke memegangi pinggiran gelas minumannya, menundukkan kepalanya dan langsung meneggak habis minumannya.

Rasa pahit dan panas langsung menyambangi tenggorokannya. Sasuke mengeryitkan dahinya, sudah berapa lama ia tidak minum. Sasuke menuangkan kembali air dalam botol ke gelasnya dan meminumnya.

"Berhenti minum, Sasuke. " seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik menghampiri Sasuke. Naruto. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya melirik Naruto.

"Kemabalikan Dobe, " Sasuke mencoba meraih botol yang Naruto ambil.

"Tidak, kau sudah mabuk. Ada apa denganmu. " Naruto menatap Sasuke. Mukanya merah pengaruh alcohol. Sasuke mabuk berat.

Awalnya Naruto ketika akan pulang dan melewati Bar matanya tidak sengaja melihat mobil sahabatnya terparkir di depan Bar. Naruto berfikir 'Sedang apa Sasuke di Bar. ' karena penasaran akhirnya Naruto menghentikan mobilnya, memarkirkannya dan memasuki Bar.

Dan benar dugaanya Sasuke ada di dalam, duduk sendiri ditemani botol yang entah keberapa telah Sasuke habiskan.

"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi. Tidak biasanya kau kesini. Bagaimana kau pulang nanti, kalau keadaanmu seperti ini. " Naruto duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Hahahaha, tau apa kau tentang aku. " Sasuke tertawa keras dan merancau tidak jelas.

Bruk!

Sasuke menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja, matanya terpejam.

"Kau tau Dobe, mereka tega padaku dobe. Teganya mereka tidak mengijinkaku menemuinya. " matanya terpejam, namun Sasuke masih melanjutkan kata-katanya. Naruto menaikkan alisnya, tidak mengerti.

"Kau bicara apa, aku tidak mengerti. "

"Kau tau betapa sakitnya aku, aku sakit. Aku sakit Naruto. Hatiku sakit merasakannya. " Sasuke memukul-mukul meja dengan tangannya, kepalanya masih menyandar di meja. Naruto terkejut dan segeran menghentikan aksi Sasuke memukul meja. Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke. Naruto tau, ada gurat kesedihan dan kesakitan diraut wajah sahabatnya.

"Ingin rasanya aku mengatakan pada mereka bahwa akulah ayahnya. Kau tau di sini rasanya sakit melihat putraku sendiri tidak tahu bahwa akulah ayahnya. " Sasuke menegang dadanya. Naruto mengeryitkan dahinya, ia semakin tidak mengerti. 'Anaknya? Bukankah Sasuke tidak punya anak? Lalu anak siapa yang Sasuke maksud. Apa Sasuke sedang bercanda, tapi biasanya orang mabuk selalu berkata jujur.' inilah yang ada di benak Naruto.

Tidak mendengar lagi kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, Naruto meliriknya. "Sepertinya, Sasuke tidur, biar aku saja yang mengantarnya pulang. " Naruto mengangkat tubuh Sasuke ke luar.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok. Cklek.

"Astaga Sasuke! Apa yang terjadi. " Mikoto terkejut melihat Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri, Naruto memapahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi. " di belakang Mikoto, Fugaku dan Itachi ikut menghampiri Sasuke. Itachi membantu Naruto membawa Sasuke ke kamar.

"Apa yang terjadi naruto. " Itachi bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Umm, aku sendiri kurang mengerti Itachi-nii, saat aku akan pulang, aku melihat mobil Sasuke di Bar, karena penasaran aku memasukinya. Dan benar, Sasuke ada di dalam dan mabuk berat ketika aku menghampirinya. " Naruto mengusap tengkuknya. Dan Naruto menjelaskan kata-kata yang Sasuke ucapkan di Bar kepada Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi. Naruto menjelaskan semuanya, dan itu membuat Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi terkejut.

"Bukankah anak Sasuke juga meninggal bersama ibunya ketika melahirkan. " ucap Mikoto.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti ba-san, tapi orang mabuk tidak mungkin berkata bohong kan, "

"Naruto benar kaa-san, apa mungkin Sasuke menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita. " Itachi menimpali.

Paginya, Sasuke bangun dengan keadaan pusing di kepalanya, namun Sasuke memaksakan untuk bangun. Sasuke diam sebentar. Bukankah semalam ia mabuk, lalu siapa yang membawanya kemari. Sasuke beranjak dari kasur dan menuju kamar mandi.

Mikoto memanggilnya untuk sarapan ketika Sasuke menuruni tangga. Sasuke duduk di depan Itachi. Mikoto datang membawa susu hangat dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. Tidak ada yang bersuara ketika sang kepala keluarga datang dan duduk dengan tenang.

Setelah sarapan, Mikoto meminta Sasuke untuk jangan beranjak dulu dari kursi karena ada yang Mikoto ingin sampaikan. Sasuke menurut.

"Jelaskan, apa yang terjadi semalam. " Fugaku bertanya pertama kali.

"Gomen, semalam aku mabuk tou-san. " Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya.

"Semalam Naruto sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Ada yang kau sembunyikan dari kami. " Itachi menatap Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu, " Sasuke juga menatap Itachi. Itachi menjelaskan apa yang Naruto katakan semalam. Sasuke terkejut, jadi semalam ia mengatakannya pada Naruto.

"Sasuke. " Itachi mengunggu jawaban Sasuke.

"Yaa. Putraku masih hidup, putraku dan Hikari masih hidup. " semua yang ada di meja makan terkejut.

"lalu dimana dia sekarang Sasuke, dimana. " Mikoto memegang tangan Sasuke. Sasuke memandang semuanya, menundukan kepalanya. Sasuke menceritakan semuanya dari awal. Sampai kepada Sasuke menyerahkan anakknya pada Mebuki. Sasuke juga menceritakan betapa susahnya di bertemu dengan putranya, dan semuanya mengerti ternyata Sasuke mempunyai beban yang sangat berat. Mikoto memeluknya.

"lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang. " Sang ayah, menatap prihatin putra bungsunya.

"Aku tidak tau, semua cara sudah aku coba untuk bertemu dengan anakku namun tetap tidak bisa. "

"Apa anak itu tau kau adalah ayahnya, " tanya Itachi, Sasuke menggeleng.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mengatakannya, dari kecil dia sudah bersama mereka tidak mungkin tiba-tiba aku mengatakan bahwa aku ayahnya. Lagi pula ibunya mengatangan bahwa ayahnya sudah menginggal. "

"Ini akan sulit, jika mereka tidak tau bahwa kau ayahnya. Salahmu sendiri yang mengatakan anak itu yatim piatu. " Itachi bersuara.

Sasuke teringat dengan kata-kata Hikari.

"Dan satu lagi, aku titip anak kita. Bilang padanya aku menyayanginya lebih dari apapun. " perkataan Hikari membuat Sasuke tersentak. Ia lupa, ia lupa bahwa Hikari menitipkan putranya pada Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke tidak menepatinya. "Gomen Hikari, aku tidak menepatinya. Tapi aku janji aku akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa memiliki putra kita kembali Hikari. " gumam Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke telah memikirkannya.

"Hanya ada 1 cara untuk bisa mendapatkan putraku kembali. " semua mata menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku akan melakukannya lewat jalur hukum. Aku harus mendapatkan putraku kembali, bagaimanapun caranya. " tangan Sasuke mengepal.

"Kami menyerahkan semuanya padamu. Bertindaklah dengan tenang. " Nasehat Fugaku.

"Berusahalah otouto. " Itachi menyemangati.

"Hmm, kami semua akan selalu mendukungmu Sasuke-kun. " Mikoto ikut menyemangati.

.

.

\^.^/

.

.

Setelah memikirkannya matang-matang atas apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan, malam ini Sasuke akan mengunjungi kediaman Haruno.

Sampai di kediaman Haruno, Sasuke mengetuk pintu depan. Sasuke harus bersikap tenang.

Tok tok tok. Cklek. Seorang wanita berambut merah muda sepundak yang telah membukakan pintu. Sakura terkejut karena kedatangan Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san. "

"Boleh aku masuk, ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan. " Sasuke berucap datar, Sakura mengangguk dan mempersilakan Sasuke masuk.

"Siapa yang datang Sak- Uchiha-san. " Mebuki juga datang dan menemui Sasuke diruang tamu.

"Kebetulan sekali, tujuanku kemari adalah untuk mengambil anakku kembali. " Sasuke berucap tenang. Sakura dan Mebuki memandang Sasuke.

"Anakmu yang mana maksudmu. " timpal Mebuki.

"Kei. Dia adalah putraku. " Sasuke berucap tegas. Semuanya terdiam. Sakura mengeryit bingung.

"Tidak. Kei adalah putraku. Bicara apa kau. " Sakura berdiri dan menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Hn. Mudah sekali kau berkata padahal kau tidak mengerti kejadian yang sesungguhnya. " Sasuke mendengus.

"Apa maksudmu. " Sakura tambah bingung.

"Tunggu Uchiha-san, bukankah kau bilang bayi itu yatim piatu sehingga kau memberikannya padaku. " Mebuki buka suara.

"Yaa. Aku memang mengatakannya, dan aku menyerahkan anakku padamu hanya karena kasihan, kau bilang putrimu baru saja kehilangan suaminya dan sekarang dia kehilang putrinya juga, kau menangis. aku tersentuh dan merasa kasihan. Dan kebetulan sekali istriku baru saja melahirkan tapi sayang istriku meninggal. " Sakura tersentak dan memandang Mebuki.

"Apa itu benar kaa-san. " Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. Mebuki diam saja.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya padaku, kau tanya saja pada ibumu. Bukan begitu Mebuki-san. " Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya.

"Dan kalau kau masih belum percaya. Kita bisa melakukan tes DNA. Aku telah melaporkan perkara ini ke pangadilan. Kita selesaikan secara hukum. Permisi. " Setelah mengatakn itu Sasuke langsung keluar dari rumah.

"Kaa-san apa yang dia katakan benar. Jawab aku kaa-san. " Sakura meminta jawaban kepada Mebuki.

"Ada apa ini. " Karin datang karena merasa terganggu dengan kaributan. Dan Karin terkejut melihat mata Sakura berkaca-kaca.

"Sakura, ada apa, kaa-san. " Karin bingung kenapa Mebuki diam saja.

"Kaa-san jawab. " teriak Sakura. Tubuh mebuki bergetar dan perlahan air matanya turun.

"Yaa. Itu benar. Semua yang Uchiha-san katakan adalah benar, Kei bukan anakmu. "

"Apa! hiks hiks hiks. " Sakura terkejut dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Sakura menangkupkan ke dua tangan di wajahnya. Sakura terisak. Karin shock mendengar bahwa Kei bukan anak Sakura.

"Maafkan Kaa-san. Sakura. Waktu itu kaa-san tidak tau harus berbuat apa, bayimu sudah tidak ada sejak dalam kandungan. Kaa-san takut jiwamu akan terguncang, Saku. Oleh sebab itu Uchiha-san menyerahkan putranya padaku Sakura. " Mebuki memegang tangan Sakura.

"Kenapa kaa-san tidak mengatakannya dari awal, kenapa kaa-san. "

"Gomen Sakura. " Mebuki memeluk Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Kei kaa-san, aku tidak mau. " Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Iya, kaa-san tau, kaa-san tidak akan membiarkan Uchiha-san mengambil Kei. " Mebuki mengelus rambut merah muda Sakura. Karin mendekat dan ikut memeluk.

"Kaa-chan! "

"Eh, ya Kei-kun. "

"Kaa-chan kenapa sih, dari tadi kaa-chan diam. Hari ini aku tidak pakai seragam kotak-kotak kaa-chan, hari ini Kei pakai seragam olahraga. "

"Eh, benarkah. Gomen. Kaa-san lupa, akan kaa-san ambilkan seragam olahraganya. " Sakura beranjak menuju lemari mengambil seragam Kei. Sakura termenung, masih memikirkan kejadian semalam. Perkataan Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa Kei bukan anakknya benar-benar membuat Sakura tidak bisa dipercaya. Namun pengakuan Mebuki membuat Sakura seakan kehilangan kehidupannya. Bagaimana jika Kei benar-benar pergi dari hidupnya. Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya tanpa Kei.

Sakura memeluk baju seragam olah raga Kei.

"Kaa-san tidak mau berpisah denganmu, Kei. "

.

.

.

Prak!

"Apa ini. " Sakura, Karin, dan Mebuki menatap bingung amplop yang Sasuke serahkan.

"Ini adalah hasil tes DNA yang kau inginkan. " Sakura segera meraih dan membukanya. Sakura menutup mulutnya setelah membaca hasil tes DNA, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kau bercanda kan, ini tidak mungkin. " Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kei itu anakku! "

"Terserah kau saja, aku sudah punya bukti. Apa lagi? " Yaa. 2 minngu setelah Sakura mengetahui bahwa Kei bukan anaknya, Sakura masih tidak percaya. Jadi Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke dan meminta tes DNA, Sasuke tentu saja menyetujuinya. Sakura masih berharap Kei itu anakknya dengan melakukan tes DNA. Namun keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada Sakura sepertinya.

"Besok kita bertemu di pengadilan. " Sasuke berkata angkuh dan segera beranjak keluar.

Sakura tidak bisa diam saja. Sakura berdiri dan mengejar Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san tunggu. " Sakura menahan lengan Sasuke agar herhenti.

"Aku mohon, cabut tuntutanmu di pengadilan. Kei itu anakku. Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terhadapku. "

"Kenapa tidak bisa, bukti sudah ada kau tinggal hadiri dan kau dengarkan apa yang akan hakim ketua ucapkan. "

"Tidak, kau pasti mengubahnya kan. Hasil tes itu pasti salah. Tidak mungkin Kei anakmu. Kei itu anakku! " Sakura berteriak.

"Dengar! Semuanya akan terjawab besok, siapa yang berhak atas Kei. dan itu sudah pasti aku bukan kau. " Sasuke mencengkram bahu Sakura. Sakura menggeleng dan menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mau. " Sakura memukul dada Sasuke, merosot dan berjongkok menyandar pada lampu mobil depan.

"Aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau kehilangan Kei. Aku mohon padamu Sasuke-san hiks hiks. " Sakura menangis meratapi kesedihannya.

"Gomen. Aku tidak bisa. " Sakura berdiri dan-

Grep. Sakura berniat menampar Sasuke namun Sasuke menahannya dengan tangan. Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke.

"Kau! Kau jahat Sasuke! Kau jahat. Hiks hiks. " Sakura berlari, masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Maaf, tapi aku juga menginginkannya, Sakura. "

.

.

.

.

.

Pengadilan Negeri Konoha.

Keluarga dari Sakura dan Keluarga dari Sasuke telah hadir dalam pengadilan. Dan akan mendengarkan keputusan hakim ketua untuk siapa yang akan berhak mendapatkan Rei. Sakura dan Sasuke duduk di depan hakim ketua.

"Hasil tes DNA dari rumah sakit Kohoha Hospital mengatakan bahwa golongan darah Haruno Kei adalah sama dengan golongan darah dari Uchiha Sasuke. Dan dengan ini pengadilan Konoha menyatakan Haruno Kei adalah anak biologis dari Uchiha Sasuke dan karena itu hak asuh jatuh pada pihak Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan ini saya selaku hakim ketua Sabaku Gaara menyatakan bahwa sidang ini selesai. Tok tok tok. " Palu pengadilan telah di ketuk sebanyak 3 kali oleh hakim ketua dengan name tage Sabaku Gaara.

Kemenangan dipihak Sasuke. Itachi sersenyum. Fugaku dan Mikoto bernafas lega dan Naruto heboh.

Sakura menangis di tempatnya menutup wajahnya dengan tangan, Karin dan Ino datang dan menghapus air mata Sakura.

"Sabar Saku. " Karin mengusap punggung Sakura. Sasuke datang menghampiri Sakura dan mengulurkan tangannya. Namun Sakura diam saja, Sasuke menarik tangannya kembali. "Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Dan mungkin terima kasihpun tidak cukup karena aku tau kau merawatnya dari dia kecil. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Kei darah dagingku, dan aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya. Kei adalah warisan terpenting dari istriku. Sekali lagi terima kasih dan maaf. " Sasuke membungkuk, dan berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Karin dan Mebuki sedang berada di ruang tamu kediaman Haruno, menunggu seseorang yang akan menjemput Kei untuk tinggal bersama ayah kandungnya. Uchiha Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura masih di kamar bersama Kei, Sakura masih belum bisa melepaskan Kei.

Sakura memeluk erat Kei dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kaa-chan ada apa sih. " Kei menatap bingung Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa Kei, dan nanti ada seseorang yang akan menjemput Kei. Kei harus ikut yah. "

"Memang mau kemana kaa-chan. "

"Pokoknya Kei ikut saja, jangan nakal yah. Kaa-chan selalu sayang Kei. " Sakura mencium kepala Kei dengan air mata yang tidak bisa di tahannya.

"Kaa-chan menyayangimu Kei, sangat sayang. " Sakura masih memeluk Kei.

"Kei juga sayang kaa-chan ko' " Kei terkikik.

Cklek.

"Sakura, seseorang yang akan menjemput Kei sudah datang. " Karin berdiri di ambang pintu menatap miris adik dan ponakannya.

Sakura mengusap airmatanya dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Nah, Kei-kun pergilah. Jemputannya sudah datang. "

"Kaa-chan tidak ikut? " Kei memiringkan kepalanya memandang Sakura.

"Nanti kaa-chan menyusul. " Sakura mengusap kepala Kei.

"Kenapa tidak bersama saja kaa-chan. "

"Tidak bisa Kei-kun, nee-chan bawa Kei-kun. "

"Ayo Kei. " Karin menarik Kei.

Sakura kembali menumpahkan air matanya, Sakura tidak sanggup melihat putranya.

"Ba-chan sebenarnya kita mau kemana? " Kei bertanya kepada Karin. Karin hanya diam saja.

"Kau ikut dengan orang itu. " Karin menunjuk seorang pria berpakaian jas beramput hitam dikucir. Uchiha Itachi. Kakak Sasuke.

"Siapa ji-chan ini, "

"Namaku Uchiha Itachi. " Itachi memandang Kei. 'Benar-benar mirip Sasuke' Itachi tersenyum kecil.

"Ayo kita pulang,. " Itachi mendekati Kei, namun Kei memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Pulang kemana? ini rumah Kei. "

"Ayo. " Itachi meraih tangan Kei.

"Tidak mau, Karin ba-chan Kei tidak mau. " Kei memandang Karin meminta tolong.

"Baa-chan. " Kei menatap Mebuki yang menahan tangis.

"Kau paksa Kei saja, gendong dia biar cepar. " ujar Karin. 'Tidak ada cara lain' pikir Itachi.

"Baa-chan! Kei tidak mau ikut ji-chan ini. " Kei memberontak dalam gendongan Itachi.

"Saya permisi. Maaf merepotkan kalian. " Itachi langsung membopong Kei masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ji-chan Kei tidak mau, lepaskan. "

"Duduk diam Kei, kau akan bertemu dengan ayahmu. "

Dok dok dok. Tangan mungil Kei memukul-mukul kaca mobil berharap Mebuki Karin dan Sakura mendengar.

"Baa-chan, kaa-chan Kei tidak mau. Kaa-chan. Hiks hiks. " Kei pun akhirnya menangis. Itachi yang melihatnya jadi kasihan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Brmm. Mobil yang ditumpangi Itachi akhirnya sampai di kediaman Uchiha. Itachi segera turun dan menggendong Kei yang masih saja menangis.

Di ruang tamu kediama Uchiha sudah ada Fugaku, Mikoto dan Konan yang menanti kedatangan Kei dan Itachi, sementara Sasuke masih ada di kantor.

Suara tangis anak kecil membuat tiga orang yang ada di ruang tamu segera berdiri. Dan datanglah Itachi bersama anak laki-laki berambut hitam mencuat mirip Sasuke. Kei.

"Astaga, anak ini sangat merepotkan. Dia terus saja menangis. " Itachi menurunkan Kei yang masih menangis. Mikoto menghampiri Kei.

"Cup cup, ayo sama baa-chan. "

"Aku tidak mau. Tidak mau, hiks hiks. "

Fugaku menghela nafas,

"Kita tunggu Sasuke pulang. "

"Tadaima, " baru saja dibicarakan, ternyata Sasuke datang.

"Ah, Sasuke anak ini menangis terus. " Sasuke menghampiri Kei yang masih menangis.

"Kei, berhenti menangis. " Sasuke mengusap air mata Kei. Kei mendongak dan langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"Sasuke ji-chan, ini dimana. Kei ingin pulang. "

"Ini rumah Kei sekarang. " Sasuke mengusap punggung kecil Kei.

"Bukan. Kenapa tidak ada kaa-chan. "

"Sttt. Dengar, mulai saat ini aku adalah ayahmu, panggil aku ayah. Kau mengerti. " Sasuke menatap putranya.

Kei mengerjapkan matanya. "Apa boleh? "

"Tentu saja. aku kan ayahmu, " Sasuke mengacak rambut mencuat Kei.

"Kaa-chan mana, kenapa tidak ikut. " Kei celingak celinguk. Sasuke diam.

"Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita main. " Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Kei.

"Main? Kita main apa ji-chan. " Kei langsung antusias mendengar kata main.

"Kau mau main apa, ayo. " Sasuke menggendong Kei dan membawanya pergi.

"Haah, anak itu benar-benar merepotkan. " Itachi duduk di sofa.

"Mereka mirip. Ah cucuku. " Mebuki berlalu menuju dapur. "Haah. " Fugaku menghela nafas dan menuju kamar.

.

.

.

Sakura memandangi dirinya di cermin. Rambutnya sudah disisir rapi, memakai blus berwarna kuning. Matanya sembab, semalaman ia menagis. Sakura meraih bingkai foto yang di dalamnya tercetak foto dirinya dan Kei berpelukan dengan boneka bebek raksasa. Sakura mengelus wajah Kei, memandanginya.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Air matanya jatuh mengenai bingkai foto, Sakura memeluk bingkai foto itu.

"Kei-kun. " lirih Sakura.

.

.

.

"Sakura, aku mengerti kesedihanmu. " Ino mengusap bahu Sakura.

Saat ini Ino dan Sakura sedang berada di kantin rumah sakit. Sakura memutuskan untuk berangkat bekerja karena jika Sakura di rumah Sakura akan teringat bayang-bayang Kei. Ino terkejut melihat Sakura berangkat dengan mata sembab, namun Sakura berusaha tegar dan menutupi kesedihannya.

"Arigato Pig, sudah mau menghiburku. " Yaa Sakura menceritakan kesedihannya kepada Ino, dan Ino sebagai sahabat senan tiasa mendengarkan keluhan Sakura. Ini sama saja saat Sakura kehilangan Sai, suaminya akibat kecelakaan pesawat. Saat kematian Sai, Ino jugalah yang selalu menghibur Sakura.

"Uchiha-san, 10 menit lagi anda ada rapat dengan clien dari Vietnam. " Temari. Sekretaris Sasuke.

"Hn. Kau atur saja pertemuannya. " Sasuke berjalan menuju ruangannya.

Cklek.

"Haa. " Sasuke masuk ke ruangannya dan meminum kopi yang telah disediakan di meja.

Drt drt drt. Getaran ponsel di meja membuat Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian dan mengangkat ponsel.

"Hn. "

"Sasuke, Kei menangis terus dari tadi. Dia bahkan menolak untuk ke sekolah. "

"Sekarang Kei di mana kaa-san. "

"Konan sedang berusaha menenangkannya. Bagaimana ini Sasuke. "

"Kaa-san tenanglah, tunggu aku 2 jam lagi, aku janji setelah ini aku akan pulang. " Sasuke terlihat cemas, ketika samar-samar telinganya mendengar suara tangis Kei di ponsel.

"Kau cepat pulang yaa. Sepertinya Konan juga kewalahan. "

"Wakatta. " Sasuke menutup ponselnya. Duduk di kursi, Sasuke megurut hidungnya.

"Setiap hari menangis, tidak bisakah kau sehari saja tidak menangis Kei. "

Sasuke menatap putranya Kei yang terus saja menangis dengan tatapan sendu. Sasuke tidak tau lagi dengan cara apa agar Kei berhenti menangis menanyakan Sakura. Sasuke mendekati Kei.

"Jangan menangis Kei. " Sasuke mencoba memeluk Kei, namun anak kecil itu menyingkir menolak Sasuke.

"Hiks hiks, kaa-chan. Aku ingin pulang. "

"Pulang kemana. Ini rumahmu Kei. "

"Tidak. Ini bukan rumah Kei. Di sini tidak ada kaa-chan, Karin ba-chan dan Mebuki baa-chan. Kei ingin pulang, hiks hiks. "

"Haah.. " Sasuke menghela nafas. Dan mengambil makanan yang terletak di meja.

"Baiklah, Kei makan dulu. Setelah itu baru bertemu kaa-chan. Nah, buka mulutmu. " Sasuke menyuapkan sesendok ke mulut Kei.

"Kau selalu saja berkata seperti itu tapi, kaa-chan tetap tidak datang. Tou-chan bohong. "

Prang!

Kei malah menampik suapan Sasuke dan menyebabkan piring yang berisi makanan itu jatuh dan pecah. Kei menghentikan tangisnya sejenak takut Sasuke akan marah.

"Astaga Sasuke, ada apa. " Mikoto datang karena mendengar keributan. Mikoto melihat Sasuke yang sedang memunguti pecahan piring.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, biar maid saja yang membereskannya. " Mikoto menyuruh Sasuke berdiri.

Sasuke berdiri dan menatap Kei. Rasanya Sasuke ingin marah, tapi tidak mungkin Sasuke memarahi anaknya sendiri yang ada malah nanti anaknya akan membencinya.

"Kei-kun kenapa tidak mau makan, apa mau baa-chan suapi. " Mikoto menghampiri Kei dan mengusap punggung Kei.

Kei menggeleng. "Kei ingin pulang baa-chan. " Kei menatap Mikoto, masih sesenggukkan.

"Ini rumah Kei. Di sini ada tou-chan, baa-chan, jii-san, Itachi ji-san dan Konan ba-san. Hmm, Kei-kun jangan menangis yaa. "

"Tapi di sini tidak ada kaa-chan, hiks hiks. Baa-chan ayo antarkan Kei bertemu kaa-chan. " Kei menarik tangan Mikoto.

"Eh, tapi ini sudah malam Kei-kun. " Mikoto memandang cucunya dengan sedih ketika melihat Kei menangis lagi.

Tidak ada yang berbicara, hanya suara tangis Kei yang terdengar.

"Lebih baik kau panggilkan ibunya. " Fugaku yang dari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara, dia menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk menutupi matanya dengan lengan.

.

.

\^_^/

.

.

Sakura yang telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya di rumah sakit, ketika akan pulang tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Sasuke. Sasuke memintanya untuk datang ke kediaman Uchiha karena Kei ingin bertemu dengannya.

Dan Sakura yang pada dasarnya sangat ingin bertemu dengan Kei, langsung mengiyakan ajakan Sasuke. Sakura menaiki mobil Sasuke.

Selama perjalan tidak ada yang bersuara antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka sama-sama diam walaupun satu mobil.

Sakura khawatir ketika mendengar tangisan Kei, ketika Sakura dan Sasuke telah sampai di kediaman Uchiha.

"Kei-kun lebih baik tidur dulu, besok boleh bisa bertemu kaa-chan. " Konan menggendong Kei yang masih saja menangis.

Itachi, Fugaku dan Mikoto hanya bisa pasrah.

"Kei-kun. " Sakura datang bersama Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu. Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca melihat Kei yang menangis dan rasa rindunya kepada Kei.

Semua orang yang berada di ruang keluarga seketika menoleh ke arah Sakura, wanita berambut pink sepundak dan memakai dress hitam. Kei yang mendengar suara Sakura menoleh dan seketika minta diturunkan dari gendongan Konan.

Kei berlari memeluk Sakura dan menangis keras. Sakura balas memeluknya dan ikut menangis.

"Kaa-chan, hiks hiks. Kenapa baru datang, Kei ingin pulang kaa-chan. Kei tidak suka di sini, hiks hiks hiks. "

"Iya, iya kaa-chan mengerti. " Sakura mengelus punggung Kei dan memeluknya erat. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras, seakan mereka tidak ingin dipisahkan.

Mereka semua yang ada di ruang keluarga Uchiha memandang adegan bertemunya anak dengan ibunya. Mikoto menitikan air matanya karena tidak sanggup, Mikoto tau karena dia pun adalah seorang ibu, begitupun dengan Konan, dia juga menitikan air matanya. Fugaku dan Itachi hanya bisa diam. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tau Sasuke, walaupun dia bukan ibu kandungnya, tapi dia yang merawatnya sedari Kei kecil. Ikatan diantara mereka sangat kuat. Kaa-san bisa merasakannya karena kaa-san juga seorang ibu. " Mikoto menghampiri Sasuke dan mengusap pundak Sasuke.

.

.

.

**End or TBC ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto Belong **

_**Masashi Kishimoto **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**Warning : Typo, Ooc, alur ngalor-ngidul dan kekurangan lainnya. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**\^0^/ **_

_**. **_

"Kau menginap saja di sini! " Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura yang sedang menggendong _Kei._

"Eh? " Sakura menatap Sasuke. Saat ini Sasuke dan Sakura berada di kamar Sasuke. Setelah adegan tangis menangis bertemunya _Kei_ dengan Sakura, keluarga Uchiha memutuskan untuk berbincang dengan Sakura sekedar untuk memperkenalkan diri kepada keluarga Uchiha. Sedangkan _Kei_ yang terus saja menangis di gendongan Sakura lama kelamaan kelelahan dan akhirnya ketiduran dan karena _Kei_ tidur dengan Sasuke, Sakura mengantarnya ke kamar Sasuke.

"lagi pula ini sudah malam, biar aku tidur di kamar tamu. " Sasuke berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil selimut.

"Biar aku saja yang tidur di kamar tamu, lagi pula ... ini kan kamarmu. " Sakura merasa tidak enak.

"Kau tidur di sini dengan Kei. Kalau kau tidur di ruang tamu dan _Kei_ menangis mencarimu bagaimana? " Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan selimut yang digenggamnya. Sakura mengelus rambut _Kei_ yang terusik tidurnya dalam gendongan Sakura.

"Baiklah. " Sakura menatap Sasuke mengerti. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kalau ada apa-apa panggil aku saja. Kamar tamu berada di ujung dekat tangga. " Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya.

"_Oyasumi_. " Grep. Pintu kamar tetutup.

"Haah ... " Sakura menghela napas. Matanya menatap sekelilinng kamar Sasuke. Ada kasur, lemari, meja belajar, rak buku ,tv , juga terdapat mainan robot-robotan, pesawat dll.

Sakura berjalan menuju kasur dengan selimut berwarna orange. Meletakkan _Kei_ yang tertidur pulas di kasur dengan hati-hati takut _Kei_ terbangun.

Sakura memandangi _Kei_ yang tertidur pulas. "Berapa lama kau menangis, matamu sampai merah dan bengkak seperti ini. " Sakura menunduk dan mencium kedua mata _Kei_ yang bengkak akibat menangis.

"Maafkan _Kaa-chan, Kei_. " Sakura kembali memeluk _Kei_.

"Kau anakku. Tetap anakku walaupun kau tidak pernah lahir dalam rahimku. Aku yang merawatmu dan menyusuimu dari kecil. Aku menyayangimu seperti anakku sendiri. Aku mohon _Kami-sama_ jangan pisahkan kami. " Air mata kembali mengalir dari mata Sakura.

.

.

.

Tak, tak tak suara talenan yang beradu dengan pisau menggema di dapur kediaman Uchiha. Sakura berjalan menuju dapur, siapa gerangan yang ada di dapur sepagi ini.

"_Ohayou. _Mikoto_-sama. " _Yaa, ternyata sang Nyoya rumah Uchiha Mikoto yang telah berada di dapur.

"Sakura_-san? _Kau sudah bangun? " Mikoto menatap Sakura yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ah. Iya ... aku sudah bangun dari tadi, " Sakura mengusap lehernya. "Boleh ku bantu? " Sakura menawarkan.

"Ah, silakan kalau kau tidak keberatan. " Mikoto tersenyum dan memberikan sayuran kepada Sakura untuk dicuci.

"Biasanya Konan yang membantuku memasak, tapi sepertinya Konan sakit. Semalam dia muntah-muntah. " Mikoto bercerita sembari mengaduk sup-nya.

"Ah, apa tidurmu nyenyak semalam? Bagaimana dengan _Kei?_ "

"Lumayan. _Kei,_ dia tertidur setelah kelelahan menangis. " Sakura menundukan kepalanya, ia teringat mata _Kei_ yang merah dan bengkak karena terlalu lama menangis.

"Syukurlah. Yaa ... sejak _Kei_ di sini, dia terus saja mencarimu dan selalu menangis. Wajar kalau _Kei_ belum mengerti, tapi ini tidak baik untuk kondisi spikisnya. Apalagi Sasuke, dia hanya bisa mendiamkan _Kei_ dengan mengajaknya bermain, setelah bosan _Kei_ akan menangis lagi. "

"Aku tau ini berdampak tidak baik untuk spikisnya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? _Kei_ sudah jadi milik _Sasuke-san,_ " Sakura menyerahkan sayuran yang telah dicucinya.

"Hmm, tapi kau masih bisa bertemu dengan _Kei_ kan? Sasuke pasti mengizinkannya. "

"Aku tidak tahu. " Sakura mengambil mangkok dan menyerahkan pada Mikoto.

.

.

.

"Nah, sudah rapi. Sekarang kita turun, " Sakura menggandeng _Kei_ kebawah. Setelah sarapan bersama keluarga Uchiha, Sakura bergegas mengantar _Kei_ ke sekolah.

"Kalian sudah siap? Biar ku antar, " Sasuke datang dengan kemeja berwarna merah dan celana panjang hitam.

"Setelah mengantar _Kei_ ke sekolah, aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit. " Sasuke menaiki mobilnya dan di belakangnya Sakura dan _Kei_ mengikuti.

Sasuke duduk di depan setir dan di sebelahnya Sakura yang memangku _Kei._ Mobil Sasuke melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

"_Kaa-chan,_ nanti _Kaa-chan_ yang menjemput _Kei_ yaa ... ? Nanti kita pulang ke rumah _Obaa-chan_ yaa ... ? " _Kei_ menatap Sakura penuh harap.

"Eh? " Sakura melirik Sasuke di sebelahnya.

"Biar _Tou-san_ nanti yang menjemputmu _Kei._ " Ucap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Tapi _Kei_ ingin _Kaa-chan_ yang menjemput! "

"Hahh. Terserah kau saja. " Sasuke melajukan mobilnya cepat begitu jalan lenggang.

.

.

"Nah, sudah sampai. Ayo turun! " Sakura membantu _Kei_ turun dari mobil. Sasuke juga turun dari mobil.

"_Kei,_ pamit dulu pada _Tou-sanmu,_ " Sakura melirik _Kei_ yang sedang mencangklongkan tasnya.

"_Tou-chan, Kei_ berangkat ya, " _Kei_ membungkuk kepada Sasuke.

"Hn. "

"Aku mengantar _Kei_ sampai kelas. " Sakura menatap Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk.

Beberapa menit kemudian. Sakura datang menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri di samping mobilnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali, ayo aku akan mengantarmu! " Sasuke melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya dan langsung menaiki mobilnya.

"Huh! " Sakura mendengus dan ikut menaiki mobil. Mobil yang ditumpangi Sasuke dan Sakura meninggalkan taman kanak-kanak menuju rumah sakit untuk mengantar Sakura.

"Wali kelas _Kei_ bilang, sudah 1 minggu _Kei_ tidak masuk. Bagaimana kaumenjelaskan! " Sakura melipat tangannya di dada dan pandangannya fokus ke depan.

"Kautanya saja pada _Kei,_ kenapa dia tidak mau sekolah. " Sasuke melirik Sakura dari kaca mobil di atasnya.

"Hah! Kaukan ayahnya? Kenapa bisa 1 minggu _Kei_ tidak masuk! " Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam.

Ckit! Mobil Sasuke berhenti, lampu merah menyala.

"_Kei_ rewel. Dia menolak berangkat sekolah kalau tidak ada kau, setiap hari menangis bahkan dia menolak makan. Setiap hari Kei menanyakanmu dan itu membuatku sakit kepala. Sementara pekerjaanku terbengkalai karena terus-terusan menenangkan _Kei_ yang menangis terus. Kau puas! " Sasuke balas menatap Sakura.

"Eh? " Sakura tersentak.

"Heh! " Sasuke tersenyum miris, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Kaupikir aku tidak mementingkan pendidikan putraku begitu? Lucu sekali. Kau tau betapa sulitnya aku untuk menenangkannya? " Lampu berubah menjadi hijau, Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya kembali.

Sakura diam.

" ... "

" ... "

Hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara, hanya deru mesin yang terdengar.

"Sudah sampai. " Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah sakit _Konoha. _

"_Arigatou,_ sudah mengantarku. " Sakura membungkuk singkat pada Sasuke dan segera turun dari mobil Sasuke.

"Hn. " Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

Drt drt drt, ponsel Sasuke bergetar. Segera Sasuke mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi. " Sasuke memasang handset ke telinganya.

" ... "

" Hn. _Wakatta._ "

Pip. Sasuke memutuskan Sambungannya, dan hendak menjalankan mobilnya. Namun seseorang mengetuk kaca mobilnya, membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya.

Tok tok tok.

Srett. Sasuke menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Ada apa? "

"Hmm, ... tadi pagi bento yang kubuat untuk _Kei_ terlalu banyak. Jadi, jika kau tidak keberatan apa kau mau? " rupanya orang yang mengetuk kaca mobil Sasuke ialah Sakura.

Sasuke memandang bento yang Sakura sodorkan dan beralih menatap Sakura.

"Kau sendiri? "

"Tenang saja, aku biasa makan di kantin bersama temanku, "

"Hn. _Arigatou._ " Sasuke meraih bento yang Sakura sodorkan.

"Hmm. " Sakura tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu yah. "

"Hn. "

.

.

.

"_Ohayou Haruno-sensei,_ "

"_Ohayou Sensei,_ "

"_Sakura-san._ " Sapaan dari suster dan rekan dokter ditanggapi Sakura dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Sakura berjalan menuju ruangannya.

"Sakura! " Ino datang dan berjalan di samping Sakura.

"_Ohayou,_ Ino. "

"Ada yang ingin kaubagi denganku? " Ino bertanya dengan kepala yang dimiringkan.

"Apa maksudmu? "

"Jangan bohong! Aku melihatnya tadi pagi, saat mengantar Sano. " Ino melipat tangannya di dada.

"Eh? Bicara apa kau? " Sakura masih berjalan santai.

"Izz! kau, _Uchiha-san_ dan _Kei! _"

Tap. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, dan menatap Ino.

"Kau mengintip yaa? " Sakura menyipitkan matanya.

"Hmm? " Ino meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu, pose berpikir.

"Sebenarnya tadi pagi saat aku mengantar Sano ke sekolah, Shikamaru melihatmu dan _Kei_ keluar dari mobil bersama seorang pria, dan ... kau tau aku kan? " Ino berkacak pinggang. Saat mengantar Sano (anak pertama dari pasangan Ino dan Shikamaru) ke sekolah kanak-kanak, Shikamaru (suami Ino) melihat Sakura bersama _Kei_ keluar dari mobil bersama seorang pria. Tadinya Shikamaru berniat menyapa, tapi Ino malah mencegahnya dan mereka malah mengintip dari jauh. Shikamaru hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hmm. Kau sudah tau kan? " Sakura membuka ruang kerjanya.

"Jidat! " Ino menahan lengan Sakura.

"Tunggu, bajumu sama dengan yang kemarin? Kau? " Ino menyipitkan matanya curinga.

"Iya, nyonya Nara. Semalam aku menginap di kediaman Uchiha, sehingga membuatku tidak membawa baju ganti, kau puas? " Sakura memasuki ruangannya dan meletakkan tasnya di meja.

"Wow! Menarik! Lalu apa yang terjadi? Hah? Hah? " Ino menatap Sakura antusias.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa. " Sakura duduk di kursinya.

"Hah? Kau bagaimana sih Jidat! Kau bilang kau menginap di rumah _Uchiha-san_ itu, pasti terjadi sesuatu yang menarik kan? "

"Dengar ya Pig, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Tidak ada yang terjadi antara aku dan _Uchiha-san._ Tentang kenapa aku menginap di kediaman _Uchiha,_ itu semata-mata hanya demi _Kei._ "

"Ada apa dengan _Kei?_ " Ino duduk di depan Sakura. Sakura melipat tangannya di meja.

"Kemarin malam, _Sasuke-san_ mendatangiku. Dia bilang, _Kei_ ingin bertemu denganku. Langsung saja aku mengiyakan ajakannya. Dan kau tau ketika aku datang, _Kei_ langsung berlari memelukku, dia menangis. " Ino masih setia mendengarkan.

"Mereka (keluarga Uchiha) mengatakan, sejak _Kei_ tinggal di sana, _Kei_ terus saja menangis dan mencariku, bahkan setelah aku mengantar _Kei_ ke sekolah, wali kelasnya bilang _Kei_ sudah 1 minggu tidak masuk. "

"Pantas saja aku jarang melihatnya ketika mengantar Sano. " Ino melipat tangannya di dada.

"Tentu saja _Kei_ mencarimu Sakura, karena kau itu ibunya, walaupun bukan ibu kandungnya. _Kei_ sudah hidup denganmu semenjak dia masih bayi, dia terbiasa denganmu. Apalagi umurnya yang masih anak-anak, mana tau dia kalau kau itu bukan ibu kandungnya. Tentu saja dia mencarimu saat kau tidak ada di sampingnya. Aku rasa ... _Kei_ masih membutuhkanmu, " Ino menatap Sakura lembut.

"Aku tau Pig, tapi sekarang _Kei_ sudah bersama ayah kandungnya . Apa yang harus kulakukan? " Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya satu-satunya jalan supaya _Kei_ tidak mencarimu lagi ya ... kalian menikah. " Jawab Ino santai.

"Kau gila! Mana mungkin? Tentu saja itu tidak akan terjadi. Diantara kami tidak ada apa-apa. " Sakura melotot mendengar jawaban Ino.

"Hihihi, aku bercanda Jidat. Tapi ... itu tidak menutup kemungkinan Sakura, siapa tau kedepannya kau jatuh cinta padanya atau sebaliknya. " Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh. Sudahlah aku sibuk, keluarlah! " Sakura mulai membuka catatan medis yang ada di mejanya.

Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau mengusirku? "

"_Nara-sensei,_ ini sudah waktunya untuk bekerja. " Sakura memperlihatkan jam tangannya kepada Ino.

"_Wakatta._ " Ino mendengus, kemudian beranjak dari ruangan Sakura.

.

.

.

Taman Kanak-kanak Konoha.

Suasana makan siang di taman kanak-kanak tempat _Kei_ dan anak-anak lainnya belajar begitu antusias. Mereka membawa bekal masing-masing begitu juga _Kei._

"_Kei-kun_ hari ini bawa bekal apa? " Bocah berambut ungu sebut saja Tami, bertanya kepada _Kei_ yang duduk di depannya. _Kei_ menoleh, "Tempura buatan _Kaa-chan._ "

"_Hontou?_ Tami suka tempura, boleh minta? " Bocah berambut ungu Tami, menghampiri tempat duduk _Kei_ dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kau tidak bawa bekal? " seketika senyum manis Tami luntur.

"Bawa, tapi Tami ingin tempura yang _Kei_ bawa, Boleh minta tidak? Tami bawa cake strawberry nanti tukeran bagaimana? Tami minta sedikit, nanti _Kei-kun_ minta cake Tami. " Tami kembali menampilkan senyumnya.

"Boleh. " _Kei_ mengangguk dan segera membuka penutup bekalnya. Aroma harum khas tempura tercium begitu penutup terbuka, bukan hanya tempura saja, tapi juga ada telur gulung dan roti isi sosis beserta kawan-kawannya.

"Hwaa, harumnya! Tunggu sebentar ya, Tami ambil cake. " Tami kembali ketempat duduknya mengambil bekal dan kembali ketempat _Kei._

_Kei_ menggeser duduknya supaya Tami bisa duduk. Tami tersenyum dan segera duduk di samping _Kei._

"Boleh minta kan? " Tami memandangi tempura milik _Kei_ dengan minat.

"Hmm. " _Kei_ menyerahkan sumpit kepada Tami. Tami menerimanya dan segera menyumpit tempuranya.

"Hmmm ... _Oishii_ ... " Gadis kecil itu tersenyum sumringah kala rasa lezat tempura mampir di lidahnya mengunyahnya dengan sangat imut.

"Tentu saja, _Kaa-chan_ yang membuat. " _Kei_ tersenyum simpul.

"Tami ingin sekali dibuatkan bekal tempura oleh _Kaa-chan,_ tapi _Kaa-chan_ Tami sangat sibuk. Setiap hari yang menyiapkan bekal Tami, bibi. " Tami memelankan kunyahannya dan termenung, kemudian melanjutkan makannya lagi.

"Oh iya! Kemarin kenapa _Kei-kun_ tidak berangkat sekolah? " _Kei_ diam sebentar.

"_Kei_ tidak mau berangkat kalau tidak ada _Kaa-chan,_ "

"Memangnya _Kaa-chan Kei_ kemana? "

"_Kaa-chan_ sekarang tidak tinggal lagi dengan _Kei,_ "

"Kenapa? " Tami memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Karena aku tinggal dengan _Tou-san,_ ah! Bagaimana ya? " _Kei_ terlihat berpikir cara menjelaskannya kepada Tami.

"Kenapa tidak tinggal bersama saja? Seperti Tami, tinggal bersama _Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan._ "

"Ha? Apa boleh? " _Kei_ mengedipkan matanya.

"Tentu saja, kalau punya _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ pasti tinggal bersama, itu sangat menyenangkan. "

"Aku tidak tahu, karena aku baru mendapatkan _Otou-san,_ "

"Hah? " Tami melongo.

"Sejak kecil aku tinggal bersama _Kaa-chan, Ba-chan dan Obaa-chan._ Jadi aku tidak tahu, " _Kei_ mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"Jadi, _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-san Kei_ tidak tinggal bersama? "

"Hmm. " _Kei_ mengangguk dan meraih sumpit untuk memakan bekalnya.

"Ah, mau coba bekal Tami tidak? Tami bawa cake strawberry loh, " Tami membuka bekalnya dan menunjukannya pada _Kei. _

"_Arigatou._ " _Kei_ mengambil satu cake strawberry dari Tami.

"Hmm. " bocah bersurai ungu itupun tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

Tuk tuk tuk, suara ketukan jari yang beradu dengan meja memecah keheningan disebuah ruangan kantor dengan papan nama Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pria bersurai pirang jabrik menyanggah tangannya di dagu dan tangan satunya mengetuk-ngetuk dengan malas. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling kemudian berdiri dan melirik jam di tangannya. Netra biru langitnya menatap sebuah bingkai yang terpajang apik di pojok meja. Foto dalam bingkai itu adalah foto Sasuke dan Hikari istrinya yang sudah meninggal, mengingatnya membuat pria yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan sendu merasa tersayat hatinya, mereka sangat mencintai dan perjuangan mereka dalam menjalani hidup berdua sungguh butuh perjuangan dan mengharukan, setelah diusir Fugaku, mereka mencoba hidup berdua tanpa kekayaan, mereka memulainya dari nol, namun _Kami-sama_ punya rencana lain hingga mengambil Hikari dari Sasuke. Ia sendiri tau bagaimana hancurnya hati Sasuke kala mengetahui istri yang dicintainya telah meninggal.

Cklek, suara pintu yang di buka membuat pria itu menoleh,

"Dobe? " Sasuke mengeryit dan menutup kembali pintunya dan berjalan menghampiri meja kebesarannya, pria bersurai pirang itu hanya nyengir.

"Kau baru selesai meeting ya? " Naruto, pria bersurai pirang itu menatap sahabatnya yang kini sudah duduk manis,

"Hn, seperti yang kaulihat, " Sasuke meminum air putih yang sudah disediakan di mejanya.

"Aku menunggumu dari tadi, " Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di kursi depan Sasuke.

"Ada apa? "

"Hehehe, tidak ... aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang, bagaimana? kita kan jarang sekali bertemu, "

"Sepertinya tidak bisa Dobe, klienku dari Milan sebentar lagi datang, aku tidak bisa kemana-mana. " Sasuke menghela napas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi.

"Haah ... kau itu, ah! Bagaimana nanti malam, hah? Kita makan malam bersama sekalian kau ajak putramu itu, bagaimana? "

"Akan aku usahakan, "

"_Yatta!_ Baiklah aku- "

Drt drt drt getaran ponsel di celana Naruto menghentikan ucapan Naruto, pria bersurai kuning itu segera mengangkatnya.

"Ya? "

" ... "

"Apa?! "

"... "

"Baik-baik, aku mengerti. "

Pip. Naruto memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya dan menatap Sasuke,

"Nah, Teme ... jangan lupa nanti malam yah, aku duluan, " Naruto nyengir dan segera pergi dari ruangan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap sahabatnya dengan sebelah alis yang diangkat,

"Hahh ... " Kembali Sasuke menghela napasnya lagi, pria itu melonggarkan kaitan dasinya. Tangannya merapikan dokumen-dokumen yang ada di meja, dan memilih dokumen-dokumen yang akan ia bawa nanti saat bertemu dengan kliennya dari Milan.

Getaran dari ponselnya mengalihkan perhatiannya, yang ternyata dari Sakura. Sasuke menganggaktnya,

"Hn, "

"Ah, Sasuke-san ... "

"Sakura? "

"Hmm, apa boleh aku yang menjemput _Kei_ di sekolah? "

"Bukankah kau di rumah sakit? "

"Aku pulang cepat, jadi ... apa boleh? "

" ... " Sasuke diam, ah Ia lupa putranya masih di sekolah, Sasuke melirik lagi jam tangannya, 'apa masih sempat menjemput Kei?' pikirnya, sementara Ia juga sudah ada janji dengan kliennya nanti, ah Ia jadi bingung.

"_Sasuke-san?_ " suara di seberang membuat Sasuke berjenggit.

"Hn, "

"Bagaimana? Bolehkah? "

"Baiklah kau yang menjemput _Kei_ lagipula ... aku tidak bisa menjemputnya karena ada meeting siang ini, "

"Hmm, baiklah ... _arigatou Sasuke-san,_ "

Pip. Dan sambungan telepon itupun terputus.

Sasuke melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, 'sebentar lagi jam makan siang, ' pikirnya. Iapun segera beranjak keluar dari ruangannya, namun sebuah bungkusan berwarna biru membuat langkahnya berhenti. Sasuke menghampirinya,

Ah, Ia lupa pagi tadi Sakura memberinya bento, ternyata bungkusan biru itu ialah bento dari Sakura ketika Sasuke membukanya. Isinya diantaranya tempura, telur gulung, roti isi dll, aroma sedap langsung tercium di hidung Sasuke. Tanpa berpikir panjang Sasuke meraih sumpit dan mencicipinya.

'Hup'

Sasuke mengunyah tempura dan telur gulung+tomat yang kebetulan ada sebagai hiasan,

Sudah lama sekali Ia tidak merasakan makanan bento seperti ini karena Ia biasanya makan di luar. Sasuke menguyahnya dengan pelan, merasakan rasanya, dan kemudian seulas senyum tipis tersemat di bibirnya. Tekstur lembut telur gulung dan gurihnya tempura membuat Sasuke ingin mencicipinya lagi dan lagi hingga bento itu habis tak tersisa. 'Rasanya enak!'

.

.

.

"Kau sudah mau pergi lagi? " Mikoto menatap putra bungsunya yang sedang memasang jam tangannya.

"Hn, Naruto mengajak makan malam bersama sekalian menjemput _Kei._ "

"Besok kan _Kei_ libur sekolah, biar _Kei_ menginap saja di rumah Sakura, _Kei_ pasti juga merindukan Mebuki dan kakak Sakura. "

" ... "

" _Sasuke-kun?_ " Mikoto menatap Sasuke yang terdiam.

"Hn. Baiklah aku akan turuti keinginan _Kaa-san,_ kalau begitu aku pergi dulu _Kaa-san,_ " Sasuke mencium kening Mikoto dan pergi.

Sasuke memakai kaos hitam yang dipadukan dengan kardingan dan bawahan jeans. Pria yang masih terlihat muda ini memarkirkan mobilnya di kawasan Nakano dan memasuki restoran Amaterasu, tempat janjiannya dengan Naruto.

"Teme! di sini, " Naruto melambaikan tangannya begitu melihat Sasuke telah datang, sementara Sasuke langsung menghampiri tempat Naruto bersama Istrinya Hinata.

"Apa kabar kawan, lama tak bertemu ... " Naruto memeluk dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke.

"Kita baru saja bertemu tadi siang bodoh, " Sasuke mendengus dan membalas anggukan Hinata sebagai sapaan kemudian duduk dengan tenang, sementara Naruto nyengir dan ikut duduk.

"_Tou-chan!_ " Teriakan dari arah belakang Sasuke membuat ketiga orang itu menoleh.

"_Kei?_ Sakura ... " Sasuke langsung menangkap _Kei_ begitu bocah itu memeluknya dan menatap Sakura yang berjalan di belakang _Kei,_ nampaknya Sakura terkejut dengan kedatangan Sasuke, wanita bersurai pink itupun tersenyum kala Sasuke menatapnya kemudian duduk di depan Hinata, di samping Sasuke.

"Ah begini Sasuke, tadi kami bertemu _Sakura-sensei_ bersama _Kei_ berjalan-jalan, jadi ... kuajak saja mereka, tidak apa kan? "

"Hn. " Sasuke mengangguk.

"Maaf tadi _Tou-san_ tidak menjemputmu, "Sasuke mengacak surai hitam _Kei_ dan _Keipun_ tersenyum.

"Tidak apa, kan ada _Kaa-chan_ yang menjemput. " _Kei_ melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke dan menghampiri Sakura.

"_Kaa-chan, Kei_ ingin makan ice cream sekarang! " _Kei_ duduk di sebelah Sakura dan meminta ice creamnya yang tadi Ia beli bersama Sakura.

"Ah, iya. " Sakura membuka penutup ice creamnya beserta sendoknya dan menyerahkannya pada _Kei._

Rupanya sebelum kedatangan Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata terlebih dulu bertemu dengan Sakura dan _Kei yang_ saat itu sedang berjalan-jalan dan Naruto mengajaknya makan malam bersama sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena dulu Sakura pernah menolongnya saat kecelakaan mobil dan Sakura hanya mengatakan itu sudah tugasnya sebagai dokter+ Hinata adalah sahabat Sakura dan ingin mengobrol dengannya akhirnya Sakura mengiyakan ajakannya. Dan di sinilah mereka, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura dan Kei berkumpul di restoran Amaterasu.

Pelayan datang dan mencatat pesanan mereka. Mereka makan dengan tenang meski diselingi dengan sedikit candaan dari Naruto dan Istrinya menegurnya karena sedang makan takut tersedak dan Naruto cemberut.

Sasuke dan Naruto mengobrol tentang bisnis perusahaannya ketika mereka telah selesai dengan makanannya, sementara Sakura menanyakan bagaimana kehamilan Hinata, sedangkan _Kei_ sibuk dengan pensil dan buku tulisnya,

"Yang penting kau jangan tegang saat akan melahirkan Hinata, tetap tenang maka semuanya akan berjalan dengan cepat, " Sakura menasehati Hinata yang saat ini tengah hamil tua.

"Hu'um, awalnya aku sempat ta-takut saat mendengar da-dari teman kita yang me-mengatakan bahwa melahirkan itu sangat sakit, "

"Memang sakit, tapi jika ibunya tenang, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja, percayalah ... " Sakura mengelus tangan Hinata, menguatkan Hinata agar selalu tenang dalam masa-masa menuju kelahiran dan Hinata mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"_Kaa-chan_ liat! "

"Hmm? " Sakura menengok kearah _Kei _dan memperhatikan apa yang _Kei _tulis, rupanya _Kei_ sudah pandai menulis.

Sakura tersenyum, "Coba _Kei_ baca! S-A ... " Sakura mencoba mengejakan huruf yang _Kei_ tulis,

"SA ... "

"K-U .. "

"KU. "

"R-A ... "

"RA. "

"Dibaca? "

"Sakura. " _Kei_ menyebutkannya dengan benar,

"Hwa ... _Kei_ pintar! " Sakura mengelus surai hitam _Kei,_

"Sakura is my Mom! " _Kei_ berujar riang membuat Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata menatapnya. Dan seketika itu Sakura memeluknya, memeluk _Kei,_ betapa Sakura sangat menyayangi _Kei,_

"Wah, _Kei-kun_ sudah bisa ya ... " Hinata tersenyum dan meraih buku untuk melihat tulisan _Kei,_

"Teme, putramu pandai. Hahaha, " Naruto tertawa dan ikut melihat tulisan _Kei_ yang sedang Hinata lihat, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hati Sasuke ketika _Kei_ mengucapkan Sakura itu ibunya, Ia takut sesuatu yang Ia pikirkan terjadi namun Sasuke berusaha setenang mungkin, meraih gelas air putih di depannya Sasuke segera menenggaknya.

"Aw, " Hinata meringis memegangi perutnya,

"Pe-permisi aku ke toilet sebentar, " Wanita yang tengah hamil tua itu berdiri dan berpamitan untuk ke toilet.

"He? _Hinata-chan_ tunggu! Ah, tunggu sebentar ya, Sasuke Sakura, " Naruto langsung menyusul istrinya, takut terjadi apa-apa.

"Bibi Hinata kenapa _Kaa-chan?_ " _Kei_ bertanya dengan wajah polosnya,

"_Kaa-chan_ juga tidak tau, "Sakura juga menatap kepergian Hinata dengan khawatir.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto datang menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura,

"Sasuke, Sakura ... maaf aku ... sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang, " terlihat raut kekhawatiran dari Naruto.

"Ada apa? " Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan dahi berkerut.

"Sepertinya _Hinata-chan_ kelelahan, "

"Apa perlu kuperiksa Naruto? " Sakura juga ikut bersuara.

"Tidak terima kasih Sakura, Hinata bilang dia baik-baik saja, dia ada di mobil, tadi dia hanya muntah dan sedikit pusing jadi ... dia ingin pulang, " Naruto menjelaskan keadaan Hinata pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kalian lanjut saja acara makannya, nanti biar aku yang bayar, " lanjut Naruto.

"Tidak usah, biar aku saja! Kau antar saja Hinata pulang biar nanti aku yang bayar. " Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk pulang saja karena Hinata sudah menunggu di mobil.

"Tapi Sas- "

"Tidak apa-apa, pergilah ... "

"Ah, aku jadi tidak enak padahal kan aku yang mengajakmu tapi malah kau mentraktirku, yasudah terima kasih-_tebbayo!_ aku duluan yah, " Naruto bergegas pergi setelah pamit pada Saasuke dan Sakura.

"Loh? Paman kenapa pergi! " _Kei_ berteriak namun Naruto tidak mendengarnya.

"_Kei-kun,_ sepertinya bibi Hinata sedang sakit makanya paman Naruto dan bibi Hinata pulang, " Sakura menjelaskan kepada _Kei._

"Oh. " bibir mungil Kei membentuk huruf O dengan lucunya membuat Sakura di sebelahnya terkikik.

"Ah, ayah ayo beli ice cream di sana! Tadi _Kei_ beli dengan _Kaa-chan,_ rasanya manis dan lembut, ayo! " _Kei_ menarik tangan Sasuke untuk berdiri dan mengantarnya membeli ice cream.

"Hn, baiklah. " Sasuke sudah mau berdiri tapi suara Sakura membuatnya kembali duduk.

"Tidak boleh! " suara Sakura membuat Sasuke dan Kei menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Bukankah tadi _Kei-kun_ sudah makan ice cream? Jangan terlalu banyak makan ice cream nanti gigi _Kei_ cepat rusak karena terus di hantam manis dan dingin, nanti kalau berlubang bagaimana? " _Kei_ diam berfikir.

"Tapi _Kei_ ingin lagi K_aa-chan,_ " _Keei_ merengek.

"Haah ... nanti kalau _Kei_ mengeluh sakit gigi jangan nangis loh, " Sakura menghela napas. _Kei_ berfikir lagi,

"Sudahlah tidak usah beli, tadi kan sudah, lain kali beli lagi, " Sasuke mengelus rambut _Kei,_ mendengar ayahnya juga melarangnya untuk membeli ice cream lagi, _Kei_ mengerucutkan bibirnya, bocah itupun memilih duduk kembali di tempatnya.

Mengaduk-aduk spagetinya tanpa memakannya _Kei_ menyanggahkan tangannya di dagu, tampaknya Ia sudah bosan, Sasuke lebih memilih menikmati kopinya sedangkan Sakura sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"_Kaa-chan,_ _Kei_ bosan, ayo jalan-jalan! " _Kei_ menggeser piring spagetinya ke depan, dan turun dari tempat duduknya meraih tangan Sakura. Sakura mematikan ponselnya dan perhatiannya tertuju pada _Kei,_

"Ayo _Tou-san _ jalan-jalan! " Kali ini _Kei_ juga meraih tangan Sasuke.

"Eh? " Keduanya saling berpandangan.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Tbc lagi :D tadinya mau bablasin sampe selesai tapi takut kepanjangan terus yang baca jadi bosen, jadi aku potong. Pokoknya terima kasih sekali kepada kalian semua yang sudah membacanya, mem fav, fol, review.

Cuss sangat deh, semoga fic ini ngga ngebosenin yaa :D

By : JJ Cassei.


End file.
